Remaking How to Train your Dragon
by NourasianKnight52
Summary: Nico is an ordinary boy out camping for the weekend when suddenly he's zapped into the world of How to Train your Dragon and upon his arrival knocks the movie off track. Together with Hiccup Nico must find a way to put the movie back on track without completely messing everything up...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm here with my next FanFic this one is gonna be a HTTYD one (as shown in the summary.) I will be posting the first two chapter today and hopefully the third by Monday UK time. I will be continuing my other story so after chapter three I'll be rotating between the two chapter wise so anyway guys enjoy.**

**I don't own How to train your dragon or any of these characters except Nico and possibly other OC's.**

_****__Italics=thoughts_

_**Bold Italics=Narration**_

Chapter 1: Camping Trip

Nico rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his clock.

"Oh crap nine! I'm late for school!" He shouted as he jumped out from his bed and threw on his clothes before sprinting down the stairs.

"Honey where are you going?" His mum asked from the kitchen.

"I'm late for school mum!" Nico replied as he hurriedly zipped up his jacket and picked up his schoolbag. He paused when he heard his mum laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

His mum stopped laughing for a second to answer his question.

"It's Saturday honey no school."

Nico face palmed.

"Oh my god did I really just do that?" He asked his mum as a grin appeared on his face.

"Yes you did you numpty."

Nico started laughing too.

"Right I'm off back to bed." He announced.

"No you're not." His mum told him. "Don't you remember what's happening today?"

Nico thought for a moment.

"No..." He replied slowly.

"Joes invited you to go camping with him this weekend."

"Oh yeah!" Nico remembered.

"So have you packed everything?"

"Um...almost..."

His mum sighed.

"Go finish packing." She told him.

"Fine..." He grumbled as he plodded back upstairs.

Ten minutes later he bounded down the stairs with his green rucksack slung over his back.

"I'm ready!" He announced.

"Good for you." His mum replied as she handed him some toast.

"So when's Joe coming to get you?" She asked.

"Around twelve." He answered with a mouthful of toast.

"Ok then. So you've got everything?"

"Yes mum." Nico sighed.

"Your phone?"

"Yes."

"Credit?"

"Yes!"

Toothbrush?"

Nico hesitated.

"Nice try." His mum told him.

Nico groaned.

"But mu-"

"No buts now go and get it."

Nico muttered to himself as he thumped back up the stairs and grabbed his toothbrush from the bathroom.

He paused at the foot of the stairs and looked back at his room.

_"I feel I'm forgetting something."_ He thought to himself.

"My iPod!" He remembered as he rushed into his room and picked up the rectangular device.

"Whew that was close." He sighed.

He walked down the stairs and slumped on the couch. He was just flicking through cartoons when his mum walked in holding the house phone.

"Nico honey Joe says that he's gonna be picking you up at quarter past ten instead of twelve." She informed him.

"Ok mum." Nico replied as he looked at his watch which read 10:05.

_"Ten minutes hmmmm...is that enough time to watch a cartoon?" _He wondered as Dragons Riders of Berk came on. _"Meh I can start watching one."_ He decided.

"Nico! Joe's here!" His mum called.

"Just coming!" Nico replied he quickly stuffed some last-minute things in his bag.

"Can't forget my solar charger." He muttered. "How would I charge my iPod?"

After he'd put it in his rucksack. He made his final check on his mental checklist.

"Yep that's everything." He confirmed as he raced down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go." He announced as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok honey now have a good weekend." His mum told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww mum that's gross!" Nico protested as he wiped off the kiss.

"Off you go." His mum said a smile.

"See ya on Monday." He called as he ran out the door.

"Hey Joey Joe Joe." Nico called as he climbed into his friend's car.

"Sup?" Joe replied as they did their handshake. "You got everything for camping?" He asked.

"Yep I'm fully prepared, you?"

"I'm ready for two days of nothing but fun." Joe replied.

"That's good."

"Wait where's your dad?" Nico asked.

"Oh he's in your house talking to your mum."

"Oh...is he coming?"

"He's coming up tomorrow night but we're on our own tonight he's got something to do with work on, that ok?"

"Yeah that's perfect." Nico replied. "Oh look here he comes now." He told Joe.

"Hey Nico buddy how's it going?" Joes dad asked as he shook Nico's hand.

"It's going good Mr Pottinger and yourself?"

"I'm good thanks and you know just to call me Derrick, no need for Mr Pottinger." He told Nico.

"Ok Derrick." Nico smiled.

"That's better."

Thirty minutes later.

It was a long drive to where they were camping but with all the chatting the three did it passed quickly. Nico took in a deep breath as he observed his surroundings.

"Aah nice fresh air." Derrick announced as he took the bag carrying the tent out the boot of the car.

"Ok how's about me and Joe set up the tent and you make a start on the two blow up beds." Derrick suggested.

"Yeah ok." The two boys agreed.

"Okay just leave my bed Nico since I'm not staying tonight."

"Ok Derrick."

Nico pulled out two flat grey objects and laid them carefully on the ground. He then pulled out a small foot pump and a tube. He attached one end of the tube to the pump and the other to a hole in one of the grey objects. He then unfolded the grey object till it was fully spread. It was roughly the size of a single mattress but a bit bigger. Nico turned and started working the pump with his foot. It made a loud squeaky noise as the air flowed through it. It took eight minutes to pump it up fully. By then Derrick and Joe were about halfway through putting up the tent.

Nico quickly pulled the tube out the hole in the mattress and stuck a plastic stop in it. He then inserted the tune into the other mattress and repeated the process. Fifteen minutes later all three of them were sitting on fold out chairs drinking a well-earned drink.

"Glad that's over with." Joe said breaking the silence.

"Same." Nico agreed.

"We'll boys since you're all set up I'll be off to get ready for this bloody meeting." Derrick announced as he sat up and drained his cup. "Now take care of each other, don't do anything stupid and I'll see you in the morning." Derrick told them as he climbed into the car. "Have a good day!" He called out the window as he drove off.

The boys watched the car until it had disappeared.

"So whatcha wanna do first?" Joe asked.

"I dunno what we got?"

"Well we have snacks either for throughout the day or tonight and a fishing rod." Joe told him.

"You want to go fishing?" Nico asked as he looked at the nearby loch.

"Yeah help me clear up and we'll go." Joe replied.

Once they'd put everything in the tent and zipped it up Nico and Joe made their way to the loch with Joe carrying the rod and Nico carrying a box to put the fish in.

They set down on some rocks next to the loch and Joe attached some bait to the hook on his rod.

"Lets hope we get something." Joe said.

"Yeah I'm feeling like having fish tonight." Nico replied as he watched the hook fly over the water before landing with a plop and disappearing from view. They watched the small ball floating above the water bobbing slightly. After a few minutes the ball was pulled underwater and the line went taut.

"We got a catch!" Nico shouted as Joe started to wind in the line.

"Jackpot!" He shouted as he saw the fish dangling from the hook.

They stayed for another half an hour in which they caught four more fish. When it got dark they lit up a small gas grill and cooked the fish which Joe had gutted before they left the loch.

"Mmmm smells good." Nico told Joe as he walked out the tent and sat by his friend.

"Yep can't wait to try this." Joe replied.

"When will it be ready?" Nico asked.

"Just now I'd say." How replied as he lifted the two fish from the grill and placed them on two separate plates accompanied with some chips and tomato sauce.

"Dig in!" Joe told Nico as he attacked his food. Nico didn't hesitate to copy his friend and soon the two were scraping their plates and cleaning up. Once they'd done they talked for a bit before Joe announced he was going to sleep. Nico told him he'd be in, in a minute but he wanted to sit outside for a bit longer. He gazed at the stars as he tried to pick out constellations. He managed to find the plough and the two bears but he gave up after that. He crawled into the tent which was filled with Joe's snoring. Nico sighed and opened the part to his room. After he zipped it behind him he kicked off his boots and snuggled into his sleeping bag.

_"Meh can't be bothered to get changed."_ He thought to himself.

After ten minutes if tossing and turning Nico sat up.

"Why can't I get to sleep?" He thought aloud.

He tried again but couldn't. Defeated he pulled out his iPod and a pair of headphones. He yawned as the Apple logo lit up the screen. He typed in his password and opened videos.

"Hmmmm which one shall I choose?" He asked himself before picking his favourite.

_"Can't get too much of How to Train your Dragon." _He thought happily as the movie loaded.

It had just started when Nico heard a very loud boom.

"Lightning!" He shouted not knowing what to do.

"Calm down Nico you're alright..." He tried to convince himself as he set back down to continue the movie. Hiccup's voice came through the headphones as the movie started and Berk appeared on the screen.

**_"This is Berk-"_** Hiccup started but was drowned out by another boom this one much closer. Nico ignored it and turned the volume on his headphones up.

**_"It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three."_** He continued.

There was another boom and this time it was close enough for Nico to see the flash of lightning hit the ground. He turned to wake up Joe but another boom cut through his ears. Nico stood up and started to unzip the door with his left hand as his right clutched the iPod which was still playing How to Train your Dragon. Nico had managed to unzip the door and was about to step out when flash of light hit his iPod and everything went black. The last thing he heard was Hiccup saying.

**_"Dragons!"_**

**So there it is Chapter one hope you enjoyed please review and see you later with chapter two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter two where Nico will meet the inhabitants of Berk. Enjoy!**

_Italics=Thoughts_

Chapter 2: Warm Welcome

There was a bright flash and then he was falling. The cold wind stung Nico's face as it whipped past him. He clenched his mouth shut as the ground appeared below him. As he braced himself for the impact he saw something else. A boy with some sort of contraption was underneath him. Nico tried to yell something at him but it was drowned out as a screeching noise shot through the air.

Someone shouted something just as a nearby structure exploded in blue flames. Nico watched as something not visible to his eyes swept past him. He tried to spot it as the screeching appeared again but he'd forgotten the fact he was falling from the sky and next thing he knew was a sharp pain through his entire body as he landed on something relatively soft. With a groan Nico rolled off the object and saw what he'd landed on. His eyes widened as the boy clutched his ribs and muttered something. Nico's heart raced as he recognised who he was.

"H-hiccup?" He asked shocked.

Hiccup looked at him confused.

"How do you know my name and where in the name of Thor did you come from?" He asked.

"Um long story...best left to uh a better time." Nico told him, as he stood up something else blew up in blue flames.

_"Wait a minute if Hiccup's here then that means he's about to shoot down Toothless but he was meant to shoot him down the second time he destroyed a building...but he's just destroyed the second building and Hiccup's on the ground...oh god..."_ Nico thought as he realised what he'd done.

"Crap! What've I done?" He shouted at himself as he saw the silhouette of the Night Fury appear then disappear.

"What's wrong?!" Hiccup asked.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

He saw Hiccup getting back to his feet and then a thought occurred to him.

_"Wait when he shoots down Toothless...a nightmare appears..."_ He thought as looked over at the cliff edge and peeked over.

"Excuse me would you please tell me wh-" Hiccup started as he walked towards Nico.

"Shit!" Nico yelled as he turned and grabbed Hiccup. A Monstrous Nightmare roared as it saw the two humans running from it and raced after them.

"Run!" Nico shouted at Hiccup as he saw the Nightmare closing in on them. The poor Viking had no idea what was going on.

_"I'll try to explain to him later." _Nico thought. _"But now we need to survive."_

He saw the post that Hiccup hid behind in the movie.

_"Dammit I'm setting everything off track!"_

He shoved Hiccup behind the post and pointed at him.

"Stay here." He told him.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"This isn't the time!" Nico told him.

Nico turned and saw the Nightmare getting closer. He looked around to see if Stoick had arrived yet. He hadn't.

"I need to buy us some time." Nico thought as he looked around for some sort of weapon. He couldn't see anything resembling an actual weapon so he grabbed an empty bucket.

"Hey ugly come and get me!" He yelled at the dragon. It turned slowly as its body burst into flames.

"Oh damn." Nico yelled as he dived to the side just before the Nightmare roasted him. He picked himself up and looked back at the Nightmare who had spotted Hiccup and was creeping up on him. Hiccup of course was completely oblivious to this. Nico saw Stoick running to him at the far end of the square but Nico knew he wouldn't make it. Without really knowing what he was doing he ran at Hiccup who had finally realised that a dragon was standing next to him and was frozen to the spot as the Nightmare opened its mouth to roast him.

"God Dammit Hiccup move!" Nico shouted as he ran at him but Hiccup didn't hear him.

So there it was Hiccup was about to be killed and the whole movie was off track because of me...I had to set things right, knowing this gave me a sudden burst of energy. I tackled Hiccup just as the Nightmare spewed fire at him. It was an extremely close call. I felt pain shooting up my left leg. I turned and saw the giant red burn on my leg. The Nightmare turned to finish us off but by then Stoick had arrived and punched it before it could do anything. It tried to spew more fire at him but all it managed was a small flame before it went out.

"Yer all out." Stoick said as the Nightmare gave him a sheepish look. He started punching the Nightmare repeatedly until it finally decided it was time to retreat and it flew off.

Stoick turned to Hiccup who looked at the ground as he dad started shouting at him.

"Hiccup what did I tell you stay indoors is that too much to ask?! Stoick shouted.

"Dad I'm sorry bu-" Hiccup started.

"I don't care if you're sorry Hiccup just for once why can't you listen to me? Tonight was a perfect example that I'm not always gonna be able to protect you Hiccup and you're very lucky that this lad saved you from that Nightmare." Stoick shouted at Hiccup before he turned to Nico. "Now who are you?" He asked Nico.

"Um I'm Nico..."

"Nico what kind of name is that?"

"My name." Nico replied.

"Dad that's what I'm trying to tell you he just came out of nowhere." Hiccup eventually said.

Everyone went silent as Hiccup started talking and gesturing to me. Eventually Stoick came over to me and kneeled next to my injured leg.

"Looks quite bad laddie but don't worry we'll get it patched up." He looked at me. "Now tell me how did you get to Berk?"

Nico swallowed. "Well as stupid as it sounds I'm not from here...I'm from the year two thousand and thirteen." Nico told them.

"Huh?" Stoick asked clearly confused.

Nico sighed. "I'm from the future."

Stoick started to laugh at this. "Do you have proof?"

"Yes." Nico replied as he pulled out his iPod, which had somehow not been damaged by the lightning, and showed it to Stoick.

"By Thor what is that?!" He asked as he jumped back and pulled out his hammer.

"Relax it's an iPod." Nico told him but Stoick still looked confused. "Ok never mind." Nico told him as he put it away.

Stoick thought for a moment. "Hiccup! take him to the house and get him somewhere to stay then go get the healer." He told his son.

"Yes dad." Hiccup replied unenthusiastically.

"Good now take care of yourself lad." Stoick told Nico as he turned and walked off.

"This way." Hiccup told him as they headed up to the house.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Nico tried to strike up a conversation.

"So...er Hiccup I'm sorry about me falling on you earlier."

"Eh it's fine it's my fault for just standing around and screwing things up as usual." Hiccup told him.

"Actually Hiccup I'm the one who screwed things up big time." Nico replied.

Hiccup turned to look at him. "How?"

Nico opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by someone else.

"Hey look it's the screw up." Someone called as someone else giggled.

Hiccup sighed. "Oh great."

"Lemme guess Snotlout?" Nico asked.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say that there's some things I need to talk to you about." Nico replied.

"Ok."

"So are you gonna say anything back to your cousin or am I?"

"What no of course not." Hiccup replied.

"Why not?"

"He's just...there's no point."

"You know If he knew what was going to happen in the near future he probably wouldn't be such a jerk to you." Nico told him they passed the group of teens who were laughing at some joke Snotlout had just cracked.

"Really?"

"Yeah you'd be surprised how much more important you are than anyone else." Nico replied. "Like I said I'll explain at the house."

"Hey where you going?" Snotlout called after them.

"None of your concern." Nico told him without turning around. This infuriated Snotlout who wouldn't be shown up in front of his friends by some stranger. He ran up to them and grabbed Hiccup by the back of his collar.

"Really? What could you possibly be telling this screw up that's none of my concern." He teased holding Hiccup in the air.

Nico rolled his eyes. Snotlout reminded him of some guy at his school who picked on the little kids.

"Listen Snotlout what I'm telling Hiccup doesn't concern you yet." Nico told him as he walked up to him.

"How do you know my name?" Snotlout asked as a worried expression appeared on his face.

"Oh I know a lot of things...things that are going to happen to you and what's more I can decide whether or not they happen." Nico threatened. It worked like a charm as Snotlout quickly dropped Hiccup and tried to calmly walk back to the group who were staring at Nico trying to work out if he was being serious or not. Nico turned back to Hiccup and they continued their journey to his house.

"Well here it is." Hiccup said as he opened the door for Nico. "You'll be staying upstairs in my bed." Hiccup told him as he led Nico up the stairs.

"Where'll you be sleeping?" Nico asked as he observed Hiccup's room.

"Um the floor."

"What! No you take the bed."Nico told Hiccup.

"No seriously it's the least I can do to repay you for saving my life back there." Hiccup replied. "Now...er make yourself comfortable and I'll go get the healer."

"Hiccup wait...we need to talk there is something you must know."Nico told him.

"Ok...go ahead."

"Ok you're gonna think me crazy for saying this but Hiccup tonight you were supposed to shoot down that Night Fury."

Hiccup stayed silent for a bit before answering. "So I do become great I'm the first Viking to slay a Night Fury!" He asked excited.

"Umm...not exactly see you encounter him in the forest after you shoot him down and...well..." It took about an hour for Nico to explain to Hiccup and answer all his questions. After they'd finished Hiccup left to get the healer and once she'd treated Nico's leg they started to discuss their plans.

"So my dad's gonna put his little mistake in dragon training." Hiccup asked.

"He should yes but what we need to try to focus on is not the training but the fact we need to somehow get that Night Fury." Nico told him.

"But since we know how to get to Dragon Island why don't we just sail there and get him." Hiccup suggested.

"No that's outta the question remember I've told you all you need to know for now, there's still a lot I haven't. First we need Toothless."

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh yeah that's what you name him...Night Furies have retractable teeth." Nico explained.

"Huh...so when do we start?" Hiccup asked.

"Tomorrow after we've had some rest it's been a pretty big day for both of us and tomorrow will be worse." Nico said as he made himself comfortable on the wooden bed.

"Ok...night." Hiccup told him before he rolled over on the floor and immediately fell asleep.

"Night." Nico replied as he too fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review and I'll see you guys on Monday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its Monday and as I said here's chapter 3 enjoy!**

_Italics=thoughts_

Chapter 4: Dragon Training

The sunlight peeking through the window woke Nico up. He yawned and stretched in trying to wake himself up. He sat up and took in his surroundings.

_"So last night really did happen."_ He thought to himself as he stood up. He looked at the floor to see if Hiccup was awake but the space Hiccup had slept on was empty. _"Hmm where's Hiccup?"_

Nico felt through his pockets making sure that everything was there before he started walking down the stairs. He stopped halfway when he heard Stoick's loud voice.

"Hiccup you get yer wish dragon training, you start today." Stoick told him.

"Um...I don't know what to say dad...thanks?"

"Hm well anyway how'd that boy get on last night?" Stoick asked as Nico leaned closer to hear their conversation.

"He's alright the healer said that he should be perfectly fine today though he may have a bit of pain in his leg." Hiccup told him.

"So did you talk to him at all?"

"Uh...well yes I thanked him for saving my life and I uh...asked where he was from." Hiccup said.

"Alright then." Stoick replied. "Hiccup after last night I was thinking and I know that I won't be able to stop you from getting out and getting into trouble but I want you to promise me that you'll at least stay with Nico so that I know you're relatively safe."

"...I promise dad." Hiccup replied hesitantly.

"Great now I've decided after last night that Nico has proved himself worthy of staying here on Berk so after you've both finished training I want you to show him around." Stoick told him as he patted him on the shoulder on his way out the door.

"Wait both of us?!" Hiccup called after him.

"Yes yer both due to attend training today so train hard and I'll be back...probably."

"And we'll be here...maybe." Hiccup replied as he set down the axe his father had handed him.

Hiccup sighed as the door closed and turned to go up the stairs when he saw Nico walking down.

"Hey Nico you're up!" Hiccup greeted as he smiled.

"So dragon training..." Nico replied.

"We're screwed." Hiccup declared as he slumped on the bottom stair.

"Aw come on Hiccup don't give up that easy." Nico told him as he sat down next to him.

"It's just after what you told me last night I...just don't feel ready for this." Hiccup replied.

Nico put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey come on dude I mean I've never faced a dragon before last night and I'm not very good at handling weapons either so at least if you screw up then it won't be as bad." Nico reassured him.

"Nico even though we only met last night I feel like I've known you for years." Hiccup told him. "You're a great friend."

"Thanks Hiccup, now let's get ready we've still got a lot to do apart from training." Nico told him as he stood up and held out a hand for Hiccup.

After a filling breakfast Hiccup took Nico to the forge to get him a weapon for training later on.

"You're sure I'm allowed to just go take a weapon?" Nico asked as they walked into the workshop.

"Yeah don't worry Gobber will understand." Hiccup assured him as he opened a cupboard full of different weapons.

"So which one do you like?" Hiccup asked.

"Um...I've never really seen any of these before in real life...hmm...I think I'll take this one." He decided as he pulled out a double-headed axe and weighed it in his hand. "Wow it's perfect!" He exclaimed.

"Ok so I'll sharpen it and then we may be able to look around the village a bit before training." Hiccup told him as he started up the sharpening stone and took the axe from Nico.

"I'm guessing you like that axe?" Hiccup asked as he watched Nico swing it about on their way to the arena.

"Yeah it's almost like it was made for me." Nico replied as he examined the blade. "You did a really good job on sharpening it."

"Thanks." Hiccup replied as they approached the arena.

Nico saw Hiccup's face fall a little as they saw Snotlout and the others standing in the arena.

"Hey don't worry about them." Nico told him.

"Yeah that's something I do automatically."

Hiccup replied as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Astrid's here too."

Nico look into the arena and sure enough there she was. "Hiccup don't worry everything's gonna be fine, now let's go."

"Aw look who it is!" Ruffnut shouted as she saw the pair walking into the arena.

"Who let him in?" Tuffnut asked.

"Shut it you guys." Nico yelled at them. "Jesus Christ you guys really are a pain in the neck."

"Who's Jesus?" Tuffnut asked clearly confused.

Nico realised what he'd said and tried to change the subject as he pulled Hiccup over to the side. "Ok Hiccup as soon as he let's the first dragon out run for a shield." Nico told him.

"Got it." Hiccup replied as the two went to stand in the line with the rest of the trainees as Gobber started talking.

"Behind these doors are some of the dragons you'll learn to fight." He announced as he approached the doors. "The Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback, the Monstrous Nightmare, the Terrible Terror and finally the Gronkle." He finished as he set his hand on the lever to the cage.

"Wait aren't you going to teach us something first?!" Snotlout asked.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber replied as he pulled the lever. The Gronkle smashed out the door and immediately Hiccup and Nico ran to get a shield.

"Ah Hiccup and Nico have the right idea." Gobber told the rest of the group as he gestured to the pile of shields. "A shield is your most important piece of equipment if you have to pick between a sword and a shield pick the shield." He told them as the rest of the teens grabbed the closest shield. All except the twins who were unsurprisingly fighting over a shield with a skull on it.

"Hey guys just take a shield before you're blasted!" Nico shouted at them as he dodged a charge from the Gronkle. The twins ignored Nico completely and kept fighting over the shield until it was blasted by the Gronkle and they spun to the ground.

"Ruffnut, Tufffnut you're out." Gobber told them as they groaned.

The remaining teens had made a circle around the hovering dragon as it tried to pick a target.

"Hiccup bang your axe against the shield!" Nico shouted as he banged his. The Gronkle shook his head as the noise started to take effect.

"Good thinking Nico!" Gobber shouted clearly impressed. "How many shots does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout suggested.

"No six!" Fishlegs corrected as he held up his shield.

"Watch out!" Nico shouted as the Gronkle turned and blasted Fishleg's shield.

"Fishleg's yer out!" Gobber called.

Fishlegs started screaming and dropped his hammer as he ran out the arena. Nico shook his head. _"Typical Fishlegs."_

He then turned to see Hiccup slowly edging towards a pallet of wood resting on the arena wall. "Hiccup get out here!" He shouted at him. Hiccup muttered something as he walked back over to Nico.

They watched as the Gronkle targeted Snotlout who was trying to impress Astrid.

"This is gonna be good." Hiccup said as they watched Astrid roll out-of-the-way as the Gronkle let lose another shot which hit Snotlout's shield.

"Snotlout yer out!" Gobber yelled.

"What do we do know?" Hiccup asked Nico as they saw approaching them.

"Dive!" Nico said as he dived out the way as the Gronkle fired at him. Hiccup tried to copy Nico but the fireball glanced off his shield sending it rolling across the arena meaning he wasn't out yet. Determined he chased after the rolling shield as the Gronkle came around again.

"Hiccup!" Nico shouted but it was too late Hiccup had grabbed his shield and held it in front of him as the Gronkle opened his mouth.

"Oh for gods sake!" Nico shouted as he threw his shield as hard as could at the Gronkle. It hit him and stopped him from blasting Hiccup but now it turned to Nico who no longer had a shield and flew after him.

"Aw crap!" Nico yelled as he dodged a blast from the Gronkle.

_"One shot left."_ He thought as he grabbed a discarded shield from the ground. He heard a roar as the Gronkle flew at him. Nico widened his stance and prepared himself to dodge the blast when there was a clatter as Hiccup dropped his shield and the Gronkle turned to him but instead of it going for Hiccup it targeted Astrid who was trying to sneak behind it. Nico was wondering whether to help or not when there was a scream as the Gronkle charged at Astrid and sent her flying through the air where she landed against the wall. Nico saw the Gronkle approaching her and tried to think of a plan.

"Hiccup get Astrid I'll distract it." Nico shouted at Hiccup who nodded and started running in her direction. Nico thought of a way to get the dragon's attention when he saw Fishleg's abandoned hammer on the ground. He picked it up and threw it at the Gronkle. It hit it in the side of the head. The Gronkle roared in anger as it turned and saw Nico standing there. It spun around and charged after him, as it spun round it's tail whipped round and hit Hiccup's shield sending him flying backwards into Gobber who was trying to help Astrid. The two Vikings fell back and didn't get up.

_"Looks like it's up to me."_ Nico thought as he tried to get away from the Gronkle chasing him._ "I need to get it to shoot at me so its out of fire balls."_ He stopped running and turned around to face the Gronkle he saw the dragon open it's mouth as it prepared to blast him. Nico waited until he could see the fire at the back of the dragon's throat before he threw his shield at it's mouth just as it fired its final shot at him. The shot it the shield and exploded. The Gronkle looked a bit dazed as it had been close to the explosion. Nico took this opportunity to run to Astrid who was barely conscious.

"Can you walk?" He asked her.

Astrid shook her head.

"Dammit ok hold on." Nico told her as he picked her up. "God you're heavy."

By the time he'd picked up Astrid the Gronkle had recovered and was searching for him. The Gronkle spotted Nico and since it was out of fire flew straight at him.

"Oh come on." Nico shouted as he made a run for the gate where Gobber and Hiccup were getting up.

"Nico!" Gobber shouted as he saw the Gronkle chasing him. Nico changed direction as the Gronkle zoomed past him. He wasn't gonna be able to keep this up he was tired and Astrid was pretty heavy. The Gronkle was about to charge at him again but at that moment Gobber grabbed its tail and swung the dragon back into its cage as Hiccup pushed the doors closed and pulled the lever to put the barricade in place.

"Now." Gobber said as he rotated his hand. "That was fun." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"No Gobber that was certainly not fun." Nico said. "However it was a good training session...so what should I do with...her?" He asked gesturing to an unconscious Astrid in his arms.

"Give her here I'll take her to the healer." Gobber said as he took Astrid from Nico and patted him on the back with his hook hand. "Ye did well today lad."

Nico sighed as he turned to Hiccup. "So ready to start phase one of the plan?"

"Yeah as soon as I've shown you around the village." Hiccup replied.

"Ok let's go."

**So guys I'll be posting the next chapter after my other story so it'll be maybe a week before I post chapter 4 or it may be less but anyway see you guys next chapter please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back with chapter 4! I think this might be the best chapter I've done so far so I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Talks and decisions

"And that concludes the tour." Hiccup told Nico as he sat on a nearby rock. "So what's your amazing plan." He asked sarcastically.

"Huh? oh well first I need you to rebuild that thing that shoots those things with balls on the end." Nico explained.

"Oh well I kinda threw away the plans for that..."

Nico face palmed. "Why Hiccup?" He asked.

"Well it's just I felt it wasn't very successful so I got rid of it..."

"Can you build it without the plans?" Nico asked hopefully.

"No..."

"God dammit Hiccup!"

"Sorry...so what do we do now?" Hiccup asked.

"Is there anything else you can think of building that could shoot down a night fury?" Nico asked.

"No the only other way would be to get someone to actually throw the bolas."

"Hmm..."

"What are you planning?" Hiccup asked as Nico raised his hand to his chin in a thinking pose.

"Are there any other teenagers in this village apart from the ones I've met?" Nico asked.

"Um...well there are some but we tend to ignore them." Hiccup said.

"Why!" Nico asked shocked.

"Well they're not very well liked because of their parents." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup no offence but seeing as you were ignored by everyone I would've expected better from you. Why are they ignored?" Nico asked.

"Well normally people don't want their kids to be friends with kids of outcasts...especially Alvin the Treacherous' kids."

"Wait you're saying that Alvin had a kid?" Nico was surprised by this.

"Yeah before he was exiled he had a family here and so did most of the other outcasts."

"Then why weren't they exiled as well?"

"Um well my father felt that the children shouldn't be punished for their parents crimes."

"Yet everyone treated them like outcasts?"

"Well yeah bu-"

"That's a horrible thing to do man this village has a load of problems!" Nico exclaimed. "How many are there?"

"Um...five I think I can't remember I was forbidden to talk to them."

"So even though your dad spared them he still wouldn't allow his son to talk to them...how nice of him."

"Hey can we just change topic?!" Hiccup almost shouted.

"For now but trust me we aren't finished on this topic." Nico told him. "What time do we meet the others at the hall?"

"Um we should probably head there now." Hiccup replied as he looked at the sky.

"Okay then."

On their journey to the Great Hall it started pouring with rain so by the time the two got there they were soaked to the bone.

Nico sighed with relief as the heat from the fire in the hall started to warm his numb hands. He rubbed his hands as they made their way to the table where all the other trainees were already talking about that day's session.

"Did you see when he picked up that hammer and threw it at that Gronkle's face!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "That was so cool!" He stopped talking when he saw Nico and Hiccup approaching.

"Here he comes!" He whispered excitedly.

"Hey Nico!" He called to the soaked boy.

"Um hi Fishlegs..." Nico replied awkwardly.

"Do you wanna sit with them or over there?" He asked Hiccup.

"I do-" Hiccup started.

"Who cares what he thinks come sit with the cool Vikings dude!" Snotlout shouted as he moved over to let Nico sit down. Nico looked at him for a moment before turning to Hiccup.

"Over there it is." He decided as they picked up a plate of chicken and sat at an empty table. Almost immediately Fishlegs stood up and sat next to Nico.

"Um Nico if you don't mind could you please tell me how you owned that Gronkle today?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah!" Snotlout agreed as he sat on Nico's other side.

"Yeah!" The rest of the trainees asked as they crowded around Nico.

"Um...well I just used my brain to outsmart the thing...it wasn't too hard." Nico told them as he turned back to his chicken.

"Yeah but tell us what it was like when you threw the hammer at its face." Tuffnut told him.

"Honestly?" Nico asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well when I watched the hammer connect to the Gronkle's face I-I felt...bad..."

The other trainees looked at him in silence before they burst out laughing.

"Nice one." Snotlout told him as he punched him on the shoulder. "So what was it like to save Astrid Hofferson and be the first man to hold her." He asked oblivious to the door opening behind him as someone entered.

Snotlout cried out as Astrid kicked him between the legs.

"I didn't need saving I was fine." She told him as she went and sat down at the other table.

"Oooooh." Ruffnut giggled at Astrid's comment. "Someone's losing their touch."

"Yeah it didn't look like you were fine from where I was standing." Tuffnut added as he started laughing.

Both twins stopped when Astrid shot them a shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you-look.

"Guys just lay off her it's not like it matters." Nico told them.

Astrid turned to look at Nico before shaking her head and turning back to her food though Nico swore he saw her blush slightly. Eager to lighten the mood Nico tried to changed the conversation.

"So...how is everyone tonight?" He asked.

The other trainees looked at him with a confused look.

"What?" Tuffnut asked.

"I asked how everyone is feeling tonight." Nico repeated.

"Oh...yeah I'm good...I think." Tuffnut replied.

"That's not normally something you get asked around here." Ruffnut told Nico.

"Oh...well then how's about this then why aren't any of the others teens joining us tonight?" He asked.

"What teens?" Fishlegs asked.

"Dude there's no other teens on this island apart from us." Snotlout told him.

"Oh but Hiccup told me that there were others so I was wondering why they weren't joining us."

All the teens stopped talking and exchanged nervous looks with each other until Astrid spoke up.

"Because they're outcasts." She told him.

"Then why are they living here?"

"Because **his** dad didn't exile them with their parents." Astrid replied jerking a thumb at Hiccup.

"Why would they be exiled for something their parents did?" Nico asked her.

"Because their parents are murderers and who says that they're not like their parents." She told them

"Well you can't say that they're like their parents if you haven't even spoken to them for all you know they could be the nicest people in the world." Nico shot back. "You shouldn't judge people by their parent's actions it's not fair on them."

Astrid turned to look at him. "Life isn't fair Nico especially here." She told him and then whispered. "I should know..." She turned back to her food.

"...well I think I'm gonna get to sleep for tomorrow so I'm ready to kick some dragon ass in the morning." Snotlout announced as he stood up.

"Yeah us too." The twins agreed.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired as well." Fishlegs yawned as he stretched his arms.

"Hold on kids I've no done the debriefing yet." Gobber called as he hobbled over clutching a large book. He took a second to catch his breath before speaking. "Now I'll make this quick where did you lot go wrong today?"

"Um..." Tuffnut started.

"None of us were working together instead we tried to go solo but that made it easier for the Gronkle to take us down." Nico finished.

"Good Nico now I wanted to congratulate you earlier about saving those two in the arena today." Gobber told him as he gestured to Hiccup and Astrid. "If it wasn't for you they'd be toast." He chuckled.

Astrid slammed her cup down on the table.

"I didn't need saving I was fine!" She shouted at Gobber. "He might've but I didn't." She pointed at Hiccup.

"Astrid calm down it doesn't matter we're all fine now so it's okay." Nico said as he tried to ease the tension. "It was a bad first day for all of us but if we start working together we can turn that around starting tomorrow."

Astrid opened her mouth to say something but decided against it.

"The lads right, now before you go I want you all to have a quick read of this." He wiped all the plates off the table and placed the large book down. "The dragon manual everything we know of every dragon we know of." He paused as thunder boomed through the hall. "No attacks tonight." He told them and walked off.

"Well night guys." Snotlout called as he stood up and walked over to Astrid. "Hey Astrid you want me to walk ya home?" He asked trying to hit on her.

"I prefer walking alone thank you very much." Astrid replied.

"Your call." Snotlout told her as he walked off.

"Yeah I think we're gonna get going now too." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah me too." Fishlegs said as he stood up. "Seeya tomorrow."

"Bye." Nico waved at the teens until they'd exited the hall. "Whew they're a handful." He laughed. "So are we going Hiccup?"

"Um you go ahead I'm gonna read this first." He told Nico.

"Alright don't be too long we've got a big day tomorrow." Nico told him with a wink.

"Kay night Nico."

"Night Hiccup." As Nico reached the door he turned around to see Hiccup asking Astrid if she 'wanted to share' he felt bad as he saw Astrid make an excuse and turn to leave. "Hang in there Hiccup." Nico muttered as he left the hall.

He sighed as the cold air hit him. "Well at least it's stopped raining." He said to himself as stretched his arms and yawned.

"Yeah that's a relief."

Nico jumped in surprise and turned around to see Astrid looking at him.

"Yeah I suppose." Nico replied as he yawned again.

"Hm..." Astrid moved closer to him.

"What's so hm?" Nico asked nervously.

"That was quite a stunt this morning for someone who's from the future almost like you could tell what was going to happen."

"Yeah I had a vague id-" Nico started.

Astrid punched him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for." Nico whined holding the arm.

"That was for showing off this morning." She told him.

"Hey I wasn't showing off I was just trying to keep everyone alive!" Nico protested.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't be so modest Nico."

"Well it's true."

"Whatever."

"So is there a particular reason you're talking to me or were you just here to punch me?" Nico asked.

"Oh there's a reason." Astrid replied.

"I'm all ears." Nico told her.

Astrid opened her mouth but closed it again.

Nico smiled. "Is Astrid Hofferson nervous?" He teased.

"No! Of course not I was just...rethinking what I was going to say." She protested.

"Alright."

"What I was trying to say was...that...um..." Astrid stammered.

Nico held up his hand stopping her. "Don't worry yourself about it I'm sure it can't be that important."

"Yeah..."

"Although Astrid there's something I was wanting to ask you-" Nico started

"Um is it okay if we go somewhere else to talk?" Astrid asked.

"Uh yeah sure how's about the dock?" Nico suggested.

"Yeah that'll do." Astrid said as they started to walk down to the dock. They picked a place overlooking the sea.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Astrid asked Nico as they sat down.

"When you told me that life wasn't fair I heard you say I should know what did you mean by that?"

"Oh...I didn't think you'd hear that..."

"If you don't want to talk about it I under-" Nico started.

"No it's fine..." Astrid took a deep breath. "Hiccup wasn't the only one to lose a parent...my mum was also killed in a dragon raid...and my father went mad after that always drinking." Astrid sighed. "Treating his daughter like...anyway ever since then I've had to become tough to survive both at home and in this village...if I don't then...I don't even want to imagine." She told him.

"Astrid I'm sorry I didn't know..." Nico put a hand on her shoulder. "But you're wrong in saying that you have to be tough you have friends and there are people who look out for you, you don't have to go through this by yourself." Nico comforted her. "If there's one person that you could talk with its Hiccup I mean his mums died and his father couldn't care less about him." He reasoned.

"Nico if I went and spoke my mind to everyone I'd lose all respect that I've built up in this village especially if I became friends with Hiccup...I mean sure long ago we were best friends but that changed after the incident anyway who would listen to me out of the gang? Snotlout would just try to hit on me, Fishlegs would have no idea what to say and the twins are too busy fighting with each other to do anything else." She pulled her knees up to her chest. "Face it Nico no one cares."

"I care Astrid you may not believe me but its my personal rule in life to help a friend in need no matter what it is they're going through so if you feel you can't go to anyone else I'm here...if you just want to talk I'll listen if it helps ease the burden you carry...something no one should do alone." Nico took his hand off her shoulder. "So is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked her.

Astrid looked at the sea for a moment as she tried to control all the thoughts she was having.

"Not now but...Nico thanks." She turned to him and hugged him. Nico was definitely not expecting this. "Did I just get a hug from Astrid Hofferson?" He joked.

"Yes but if you tell anyone I'll make sure that you regret it." Astrid threatened as she gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Understood." Nico smiled. "Well we'd probably both get some rest tomorrow's gonna be a big day hopefully you won't need someone to save you." He joked earning him another punch.

"Hey you'd better watch your back and don't expect me to help you either." Astrid told him.

"Alright then well see ya." Nico replied as he walked in the direction of Hiccup's house.

"Night and...thanks again Nico." Astrid called to him before walking to her own house trying to suppress the smile on her face she hadn't felt this happy in years.

"What just happened." She thought to herself as new emotions rushed through her.

"Am I going soft?" She thought. "No stay real Astrid you're tough...aren't you?"

"What has he done to me?!" She shouted as she tried to control the unfamiliar emotions. She thought of something but dismissed it immediately it was a stupid thought.

"There's no way...he's just a really nice guy...that's all." She pushed the thought out of her head as she opened the door to her house. Hopefully her dad was asleep she didn't want his moods to ruin tonight it had been too good to been ruined by his drunken moods.

Nico tossed and turned in his bed but he couldn't get to sleep. "This is becoming bloody routine." He shouted annoyed as he sat up. He moved his pillow around and tried lying down again.

"Not getting any sleep?" A voice asked.

"Huh?! Oh it's you." Nico relaxed when her saw it was Hiccup at the door. "Na it's maybe just an after effect of being hit by lightning." He suggested.

"Maybe oh by the way I read the Dragon Manuel and it had nothing on Night Furies." Hiccup told him as he walked over to his patch on the floor.

"I know that's because nobodies seen one and lived to tell the tale...at least until you were supposed to shoot down one." Nico sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Hiccup asked as he sat on the floor and took off his boots.

"Well tomorrow I'd like you to take me to see those other teenagers." Nico told him.

Hiccup was speechless. "Wait you want to go see t-"

Yes I do." Nico interrupted.

"Well okay but two things, one if anyone finds out we're gonna become outcasts of the village and two they don't normally like having guests."

"Well sometimes you have to do things that you don't want to."

** Hope you enjoyed please review and I'll see you in two weeks with chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lots of surprises

For once Nico was up before Hiccup. He stretched his arms as he yawned.

"Time for breakfast." He announced to himself as he stood up and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hmm so what do we have here?" He asked aloud as he opened various cupboards to find that they were all empty. "Or to see what we don't have." He groaned and walked back into the main room and sat on the bottom step. His stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

"Yeah I know but there's no food." Nico told it.

"Who are you talking to?" Hiccup asked as he rubbed his eyes causing Nico to jump up and bang his head off a wooden beam.

"Ow…" Nico moaned as he rubbed his head. "Well nice to see you're up." He told Hiccup sarcastically.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Hiccup replied, suppressing a smile, as he walked down the stairs. "What were you doing by the way?" He asked.

"Oh! I was…um waiting for you to come downstairs so you could show me were the food is." Nico told him.

"I'm afraid that we don't eat breakfast here." Hiccup informed him.

"WHAT!" Nico exploded.

"Hah I'm just kidding follow me." Hiccup laughed as he walked out the back door of the house.

"I'll get you back for that." Nico muttered to himself.

After a nice breakfast consisting of well…fish. Nico and Hiccup started to discuss their plans about what they were going to do that day.

"So you're really serious about meeting these outcasts then?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't call them that and yes I am so since we're ready let's go now!" Nico told him as he yanked Hiccup to his feet.

"Uh…yeah…sure…I guess…" He replied enthusiastically.

"So which way?" Nico asked.

"Well we go through the forest and cros-" He started.

"Nico!" Astrid interrupted as she ran up to the boys.

"Oh hey Astrid what's wrong?" Nico asked.

"Nothing just coming over to say hey and ask if you could…um" She looked at Hiccup.

"Um I'll go wait over there." Hiccup told Nico as he backed away.

"Sure I'll just be a second." Nico told him.

Astrid waited until she was sure Hiccup was out of earshot before continuing. "I was wondering if I could talk to you later sometime." She told him.

"Yeah sure…Astrid are you sure nothing's wrong?" Nico asked.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine…what makes you think there's something wrong?" She asked quickly.

"You're acting weird and you look…nervous…" Nico said slowly.

"Me nervous? Pfft no way I mean do I look nervous?" She stammered.

"Yes you do actually." Nico told her.

Astrid sighed. "Well I am a bit nervous…" She admitted.

"Why?"

Astrid looked around quickly before answering. "Just…meet me after dragon training and…I'll explain." She told him before running off.

"Strange girl." Nico thought to himself as he turned and started walking over to where Hiccup was waiting.

"So what was that all about?" He asked Nico as they walked into the forest.

"I don't know to be honest." Nico replied as he thought about what Astrid had said and how she'd acted.

"Okay then, well the Outca- I mean the other village is about twenty minutes' walk." Hiccup told him as he led Nico through the silent forest. He was surprised that he couldn't hear any birds singing or animals running around.

"Hiccup why is it so quiet?" Nico asked feeling a bit nervous.

"I don't know its not usually this quiet…"Hiccup replied as he reached for his small dagger then stopped after thinking that it wouldn't make much of a difference.

The two froze as they heard a faint cry of pain.

"What was that?" Hiccup turned to ask Nico before realising he had taken off in the direction of the sound. "Nico!" He called as he ran after him. He burst through a small bush to see a clearing. He then saw Nico walking slowly towards an object in middle of the clearing with his hand outstretched. "Nico what are y-" Hiccup gasped as he realised what the object was.

"Sh!" Nico hissed as he reached the middle of the clearing.

"Nico that's a Terrible Terror!" Hiccup whispered.

"I know, its hurt." He told Hiccup as he reached the small green dragon lying in the clearing. He looked over the Terror trying to find out what was injured. "It's got broken wing." He told Hiccup as he moved closer.

"So who care's let's go!" Hiccup barely whispered.

"No we can't leave it here! I'm going to try to roll it over so it's not leaning on the broken wing." He told Hiccup as he moved up right next to the dragon. As he approached it slowly opened its eyes, when it saw Nico it gave a small whimper and closed them again.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Nico told it. The Terror as if it understood him opened its eyes again to look at Nico. Nico raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

"See I'm not gonna hurt you." He comforted as he slowly laid one of his hands on the Terror's stomach. The Terror looked at the hand and then at Nico its eyes widened in realisation and it made a sound that was a bit like a purr.

"I need to move you off your wing or it'll get worse." Nico told it as he moved his other hand on it's back as he prepared to roll the Terror over.

"Okay this is gonna hurt." He told the Terror before he slowly rolled it over. Almost immediately the Terror made a wailing sound as Nico moved it.

"Don't worry its over you're gonna be okay." Nico told the Terror.

It made another purring like sound as it tried to get up but as soon as it put pressure on its back foot it cried in pain before collapsing, luckily Nico was able to catch it and prevent it from falling back on its injured wing.

"You need to rest." He told it as he set it back down on its side carefully. It made a hissing sound before succumbing to unconsciousness. Nico took this opportunity to take a look at it injured leg. It didn't take long to find out was wrong, there was a large bite mark on the Terror's leg.

"Looks like it got in a fight with another dragon." He thought out loud. Nico got up and looked back at Hiccup who had heroically fainted. Nico shook his head and walked up to a tree. He was looking for branches that he could use as splints for the Terror's leg and his wing. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for.

"Now how am I going to make this work?" He asked himself as he approached the unconscious Terror. "I'll need something to tie this to his wing…that means I need to go back to the village…but I can't leave the Terror here or Hiccup." Nico thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "I need to find that cove!" He thought as he started to take in his surroundings to see if he knew where he was, he did, in fact he recognised the clearing…and the marks on the trees surrounding it.

"Oh god I need to move now!" Nico nearly shouted as the realisation hit him…his was Astrid's clearing, where she'd come to practice her axe throwing and let off some steam. Carefully Nico picked up the Terror and carried it deeper into the forest. He looked back to see that he was a safe distance from the clearing so he hid the Terror carefully, as not to hurt its damaged wing, between two large rocks. He walked back a few metres to check that the Terror was completely hidden before he turned and ran back to the clearing.  
"Alright now what am I gonna do with you?" Nico asked the unconscious Hiccup. "Well I guess I'll ha-" Nico stopped as he heard the sound of someone walking through the forest towards the clearing.

"Damn!" Nico hissed as he grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him behind a rock just as Astrid walked into the clearing carrying her axe and she didn't look very happy.

"Why couldn't I tell him? argh! What's he doing to me!?" Astrid yelled as she threw her axe at the nearest tree, it hit the bark with a thud.

"Come on Astrid you're able to face off a Gronkle but you can't tell a boy that you like him!" She pulled the axe out and turned to face another tree. "THUD!" Same as her last throw the axe lodged into the tree.

"Okay Astrid calm it down…you can tell him later today after dragon training…come on you're a Viking Astrid! This shouldn't be difficult!" She took a deep breath. "But what if he doesn't like me?" She asked quietly as a sad expression took over her face but as soon as it came it was gone and was replaced by a look of determination. She turned to leave when she slipped on something.

"What the Hel!" She cried as she hit the ground, clearly annoyed she looked at her feet to see what she'd slipped on…it was Hiccup's dagger.

"Uh oh…" Nico said a bit too loudly as Astrid looked in his direction.

"Who's there?" She asked as she slowly approached where Nico and Hiccup were hiding. Nico took a deep breath and stood up.

"Um hey Astrid…uh have you see Hiccup's dagger I thin-"

"How long have you been hiding there?" Astrid interrupted as she lowered her axe.

"Um…" Nico wondered if he should lie to her.

He sighed. "I…heard everything…" He admitted as he looked at the ground.

"Oh…" Astrid's face reddened a bit as she looked away.

"_Come on Astrid might as well tell him now since he heard what you said." _A voice said in her head. She took a deep breath.

"Um…Nico I wanted to tell you…that well…" She stammered.

"You like me?" Nico finished for her.

If Astrid hadn't blushed before she certainly had now.

"…Yes I do…" She admitted as she started fiddling with her hair with her free hand.

"Oh…" Nico said as he rubbed the back of his neck, he looked at Astrid who was trying very hard not to look at him. "Listen Astrid…" He started as he took hold of her hand. "It's not that I don't that I don't like you…look you're a very talented, very pretty girl but it wouldn't work between us...and there's someone else who likes you and it would…complicate things between me and him if we went out." He told her. Once he'd finished Astrid finally looked at him.

"…Ok I understand…it was a stupid idea anyway." She sighed. "But can we still be friends I mean I've known you for three days and already I trust you more than anyone on this island."

"Sure, speaking of which is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Nico asked.

Astrid looked away for a while as she thought whether she should tell him or not. When she turned back she realised that he was still holding her hand and she blushed again. Nico who'd forgotten that he was still doing it went red and quickly withdrew his hand from hers.

"I'm sorry…" He apologised.

"It's okay." Astrid told him as she smiled.

"You didn't answer my question though." Nico reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" All of a sudden Astrid went from smiling to crying in a second.

"Whoa what's wrong?" Nico asked as he put a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Everything." Astrid replied as she wrapped her arms around Nico and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Easy Astrid talk to me." Nico told her as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Astrid.

"It's just everyone expects so much from me and if I tell you honestly I don't want to be the best…I know that people hate for being so good…" She sobbed.

"But they don't know what you're going through, they have no idea of the weight that's been put on your shoulders." Nico told her.

"Still people hate me because all they see is the cold side of me…no one except you knows that I have feelings and that I'm not the tough Astrid that they think they know that doesn't care about anyone else."

"Well start being the nice Astrid then I know that I'd certainly prefer it." Nico suggested.

"But my dad wo-" She started.

"Astrid your dad isn't in control of your life, you are!" Nico interrupted. "Listen when Stoick gets back you need to have a talk…and if you want I'll be there to help you through it."

"Thanks Nico but if I went up against my father like that…he'd never let me forget it." Astrid said quietly.

"Astrid if he lays another finger on you tell me okay? Don't keep it to yourself, tell me and I'll personally have a talk with him." Nico told her.

Astrid smiled. "Thanks Nico but if you got involved it would just get worse for both of us…and he'd hurt you…badly…" She told him.

"If that's what it'll take then I'll do it…Astrid I may not be your boyfriend but I'm just as protective as one." Nico replied.

Astrid thought for a moment. "Okay then but I couldn't bear the fact that you'd gotten hurt on my account." She told him as she hugged him again.

"Astrid just remember I'm here for you...no matter what."

"So what should I do?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked back.

"How do I show the 'nice' side of Astrid?"

"Easy just pretend that it's me you're talking to and you should be fine." Nico told her.

"But what if people don't like me? What if the-" She rambled.

"Astrid! Calm people will like you they're not going to hate you for being yourself." Nico told her.

"But they don't like me now?" She countered.

"That's because it's not the real you." Nico pointed out. "Anyway can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Well you've kept mine so yeah of course." Astrid told him.

"Except mine's a lot more serious." Nico warned.

"Oh…kay…"

"Okay would you believe me if I said you didn't have to fight dragons and that you could train them?" Nico asked.

Astrid looked very confused. "Um…honestly I'd have to see it to believe it." She replied slowly.

"Okay follow me but leave your axe here." Nico told her.

"What no!" She protested.

"Do you trust me?" Nico asked as he looked into her eyes.

"…yes I do." She told him as she searched his eyes for something to say he was lying.

"Okay then leave it here I promise nothing bad will happen." He assured her. Astrid looked at him for a second before sighing and placing her axe on the ground. "Okay then but this better be worth it." She told him as he gave her a goofy smile.

"Come on!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand and led her to the rocks where the Terror was hidden.

When they reached the cluster of rocks Nico turned to Astrid.

"Okay now wait here and whatever you do don't freak out." He told her as walked towards the small gap between the rocks. He looked in and saw that the Terror was still unconscious.

"Okay buddy I'm gonna introduce you to my friend Astrid so please stay calm and don't freak out." He told the unconscious dragon. "Or you could just stay unconscious…"

He carefully lifted the Terror up and turned to walk back to where Astrid was waiting. She sighed with relief when she saw him.

"For a minute there I thought you ha…what is that?!" She shouted.

"Astrid calm down I found him in the clearing just before I met you he's hurt bad but he won't hurt you." Nico assured her.

"Nico that's a Terrible Terror!" Astrid hissed.

"I know." He replied coolly.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Okay…why did you want to show me this?" She asked.

"Because Astrid I'm proving to you that Vikings and dragons **can** get along." He said motioning to the Terror in his arms.

"No they can't they attack us so we fight back." Astrid shot back.

"The reason they raid your village is because they're forced to by the Red Death and will be eaten by it if not enough food is brought back." Nico explained.

"A Red Death?" Astrid asked.

"It's a massive dragon whose head alone is bigger than three ships piled on top of each other, it's body is probably a third of the size of Berk." He told her.

"How do you know that?" Astrid asked as her eyes narrowed.

"It's hard to explain let's just say I know a lot of things about Berk and that now if I wasn't here then Hiccup would be training a Night Fury that he would've shot down in the raid I appeared in."

"Oh kay that's a lot to take in…" Astrid sat down on a small rock. "Wait what wold I be doing now?" She asked.

"Um…you'd be doing really well in dragon training." Nico told her.

"Is that it? What is meant to happen once Hiccup 'trains' a Night Fury?" She asked emphasising the word train.

"…You find out…um he convinces you to go with him on a romantic flight and you realise…you have feelings for him…" Nico told her.

Astrid's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" She screamed.

Nico rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah that's what was supposed to happen…"

Astrid didn't reply she was too shocked by what Nico had told her to say anything.

"So that's why you rejected me? Because I'm **supposed** to be dating Hiccup?!" Astrid shouted.

"Astrid calm down you know that it wouldn't work even if you weren't supposed to be dating Hiccup, as much as I'd like it to it just wouldn't work." Nico sighed.

This softened Astrid a little and calmed her down. She walked up to Nico and put her hand on top of his. "We could at least try." She suggested.

Nico looked into her soft blue eyes and sighed. "Astrid I'd love to and in another life I would but I know that it would really hurt Hiccup if I did."

Astrid looked at the ground and sniffed as a stray tear ran down her cheek. Seeing this Nico carefully set the Terror on the ground and took a hold of Astrid's hand.

"Don't cry." He told her. "It's not your fault."

Astrid burst into tears and once again buried her face in his chest.

"I…just…want someone…to love me…for who I am…" She sobbed.

Nico pulled her into a tighter hug he felt sorry for her, he understood why she'd acted like she had towards others. "Astrid I love you for who you are just not in that way." He whispered softly.

"You're the only one…all the others like me for my looks nothing else." She cried.

"That's not true!" Nico sighed. "Look you may not like him Astrid but Hiccup does care for you and I can assure you he likes you for more than your looks…I think you should you know…be friends with him at least it's worth a try…" Nico suggested to her.

"But would he even want to be friends with me after all the crap I've out him through? I wouldn't want to be if I were him."

"Listen." Nico told her as he took hold of her shoulders and dislodged her from him so he could look at her eyes. "You may have been horrible to him but Hiccup's a nice guy he'll forgive you and he'd also want to help you if you ever told him about your dad." Nico told her.

"You're right I need to start living the way I want to and I'll start by making up with Hiccup!" She announced.

"That's my girl." Nico smiled.

"Thanks Nico you're the best friend I could ask for." Astrid told him as her eyes sparkled with happiness as she smiled. "And I'm jealous of the lucky girl who manages to catch you." She added still smiling a genuine smile.

Nico chuckled. "I trust you wouldn't kill them then?" He asked.

"It depends who it is." Astrid winked as she looked at the sky. "Oh Thor! Dragon training!" She remembered as she grabbed Nico's hand. "Come on!"

"Wait I need to find a safe place to put him while I'm at training." Nico said pointing at the Terror.

"You can leave him at my house." Astrid told him.

"But what about your dad?" Nico asked.

"He'll be out till midnight." Astrid assured him. "Come on he can stay in my room."

"Okay." Nico said as he carefully picked up the Terror. "Let's go!" He told her as they ran back to the clearing. Nico stopped as he remembered Hiccup. "Wait Hiccup!" He told her.

"What?" Astrid asked.

"Long story he's unconscious over there can you go wake him up please?" He asked.

"Yeah." Astrid replied as she started jogging to where Nico gestured to. She stopped when she was about to go past him and punched him in the shoulder.

"That's for rejecting me!" She told him before she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "And that's for being such a good friend to me." She added as she turned and ran over to where Hiccup's unconscious form was hidden

**Astrid's POV**

My lips tingled from kissing Nico's cheek.

"_Why did I do that you know it wouldn't work anyway you're supposed to be getting close to Hiccup." _The voice in her head told her. I sighed, love was so complicated.

Finally I spotted part of Hiccup's foot sticking out from behind a rock.

"_How do I wake him up? How do I talk to him? What do I say?!"_ All these questions exploded inside me all at once.

"_Calm Astrid just wake him up and apologise, that's all."_ I told myself.

As I approached him I couldn't help but notice how handsome he actually was, I'd never see him up this close before. The freckles dotted across his face and his messy auburn hair made him cuter.

"_Wait a second __**what**__!" _I shouted inside my head, now I realised what Nico said was true I was destined to fall in love with Hiccup.

_And all it took was to see him unconscious." _The voice in my head said smugly.

I kneeled down beside him and stroked his hair, it felt so soft beneath my fingers.

"Hiccup." I said shaking him slightly, no answer, so I shook him a bit harder. "Hiccup!" I almost shouted.

His eyelids fluttered open and I held my breath as I was captured by those emerald-green eyes, I couldn't look away they were so attractive.

"Astrid!" Hiccup blushed furiously when he realised I was kneeling over him. "Um…what are you doing?" He asked nervously his eyes widening slightly.

"So attractive." I murmured.

"What?" He asked confused he opened his mouth to ask more but I took that as my opportunity to apologise.

I felt him tense beneath me as I pressed my lips against his. His touch made my heart beat race. I felt him press into the kiss and I obliged pressing into him. The kiss was sending feelings of electricity all through my body and it was wonderful. I felt his hands slowly place themselves unsurely on my back and I put mine around his neck. I felt him smile slightly against my lips. I slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked into those beautiful green eyes of his.

"Hiccup I'm so sorry for how I've treated you over the years please forgive me I was going through a re-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine again for another kiss. The feeling wasn't as good as the first one, though it was still amazing, and didn't last as long as he broke off the kiss suddenly.

"Apology accepted." He smiled.

I punched him on the arm lightly.

"That's for taking me by surprise." I told him as his face took on a confused expression.

"And this is for everything else." I finished as I leaned in for another kiss. My lips had just touched his when I heard someone clearing their throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two love birds but we've got dragon training and I don't think you wanna tell them why you were late." Nico told us cheekily. I shot him a furious stare in which he returned a thumbs up.

I got up and held out my hand for Hiccup to take.

"If you tell **anyone** about this I'll kill you in the slowest most painful way ever." I warned Nico as I turned to look at him.

"Don't worry you keep my secret I keep yours." He told me. I rolled my eyes and trudged back towards the village stopping to pick up my axe from the clearing. I glanced back to see Nico giving Hiccup a pat on the back and saying well done. I smiled he really could be a joker at times even when he walked in on his two best friends kissing while holding a Terrible Terror.

"_What is with this guy?" _I asked myself jokingly as I headed back to the village.

**Woah 4,269 words! This is the longest I've ever written and that's mainly because I made sure that there was at least two chapters worth of writing to make up for lateness I was on holiday which is my main excuse but now I have a laptop which is and will continue to help my writing process. **

**I enjoyed this chapter because I got to show that Astrid isn't the tough girl that everyone thinks she is. I don't like how DreamWorks made her such a mean character to begin with they didn't give a good reason for her actions. Which is why I've made her dad a horrible guy because I hate it when people see her as the bad guy in the movie so I've done my very best to make sure that's not the case in this story. Astrid is one of my favourite characters which is why I'm so serious about the whole thing and I think some people can be very harsh to her in stories.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will hopefully be out later in the week so adios till then my friends and please review and tell me what you think of the current flow of the story.**

**A.N- This story will be following the main plot of the movie but it's gonna have a lot of stuff changed in it (like the next training session won't be like the session in the movie.)**

**Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bonding

Hiccup and Nico took their time making their way to the arena so that Astrid could get there a few minutes ahead, to avoid suspicion, instead of arriving with the two boys. Nico knew that would probably start some rumours that Astrid didn't need. Also they had to sneak the Terror into Astrid's house which was no easy task.

"So what's the plan for today?" Hiccup asked breaking the silence between them.

"I need you to distract Gobber as much as you can…I'm going to try to interact with this dragon a bit." Nico told him.

"What about the others?"

"I'll ask Astrid to take care of them, the last thing I need is them setting the dragon in a rage." Nico replied.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Hiccup told him as the arena came into view.

"So do I." Nico muttered. He looked and saw the rest of the teens and Gobber waiting for them at outside the arena gate.

"By the way." Hiccup started. "What was Astrid doing in the forest and why did she kiss me?" He asked the last part quietly.

"The answer to your first question is it's a long story, the second is that she's finally realised that the feelings she's had for you are positive." Nico told him as he smirked. "Come on." He told Hiccup as they jogged the rest of the way.

"Why are ye so late?" Gobber asked the two boys.

"Sorry we had to back and get my axe." Nico explained.

"Gettin an axe disnae take that long Nico." Gobber told him suspiciously.

"We were in the forest…" Hiccup added.

Gobber looked at them assessing whether they were lying or not when Astrid spoke up.

"It's true I almost took Hiccup's head off when I was practicing my axe throwing." She told Gobber.

She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Nico winking at her.

"_She almost took his head off." _He thought. _"Just not with an axe." _He smiled cheekily.

"Very well." Gobber said dropping the subject. "Today is all about attack." He explained as he pointed his hand at the arena. "We're using a maze in today's class as well as a Deadly Nadder." He told them with an evil smirk. "Your job is to make sure that you're quick and light on your feet… and don't get blasted." He added. "Alright in you go." He told the recruits as he opened the arena gate.

As the teens started walking in Nico walked over to Astrid and whispered his plan to her. She nodded and took the rest of the teens into a huddle. Nico then turned to Hiccup and nodded. Hiccup gulped and nodded back.

"Oh by the way the Nadders already in the maze." He told them.  
On cue Hiccup started talking to Gobber as Nico ran into the maze unnoticed. The wooden walls were far too high for him to see over so he chose a path and started to follow it. Behind him he heard Gobber shouting at Hiccup.

"_Come on I'm running out of time." _Nico thought to himself as he started whistling hoping to draw the Nadder's attention. It worked and soon its chicken like head appeared round the corner of the maze. It hissed at him and was about to strike when Nico dropped his axe and shield. He held up his hands to show he wasn't a threat.

"It's okay girl." He told the dragon as it cocked its head in confusion. Slowly Nico started walking towards the dragon with his hand stretched in front of him. As he came closer the dragon made a soft cooing noise and took a step closer to him so it was just in front of his outstretched hand. The Nadder sniffed his hand curiously before slowly closing the gap and laying her snout against his palm.

"Good girl." Nico told her as he gave her snout a gentle rub. Suddenly he heard someone shouting behind him.

"Nico get down!" Snotlout shouted as he threw his hammer at the Nadder.

"No!" Nico shouted but it was too late. The hammer missed but the Nadder snapped out of its peaceful way and roared at Snotlout who yelled and ran back further into the maze.

"It's okay girl easy." Nico told the Nadder as he tried to calm it down but more shouts from the other teens set it off and it shoved past Nico and ran towards the source of the shouting.

"I'm telling you guys he was rubbing the Nadder's snout." Snotlout told the twins.

"Uh…I don't think that he'd still be alive if he was, I mean a dragon's deadly right?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe he got a cool scar out of it!" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"Cool I want to pat a dragon!" Tuffnut shouted as he moved to run past his sister but she blocked him.

"Hey it was my idea!" She said shoving him.

"So I'm using it!" Tuffnut shouted shoving her back.

"Why you little." Ruffnut yelled as she tackled her brother to the ground and they started having one of their usual fights.

Snotlout face palmed.

"Why did I tell you two?" He asked out loud. He turned to go when he saw the Nadder at the other end of the maze looking in the opposite direction.

"Guys shut up the Nadders right there!" Snotlout hissed realising his mistake just as the words left his mouth.

The twins stopped fighting to look at the Nadder.

"It's mine!" Tuffnut shouted as he leapt up only to be shoved aside by his sister.

"Na uh its mine." She yelled at him as she started running over to the Nadder who'd turned around and was getting ready to strike the girl who was running at her. The Nadder opened her mouth and shot a flame ball at Ruffnut. It would've hit her if Nico hadn't tackled her out the way as he came running after the Nadder. It seemed everything went I slow motion as Nico safely tackled Ruffnut out-of-the-way but his trailing leg wasn't as lucky and as a result the flame scorched the back of his leg. Nico cried out in pain. He tried to grab the injured area but withdrew his hand at the temperature of the burn.

"Nico!" Snotlout yelled as he saw the Nadder approaching the injured boy but instead of attacking the Nadder made a sad cooing sound and rubber her head against Nico's torso.

"It's okay girl…It wasn't your fault." Nico struggled to say as his trembling hand rubbed the Nadder's snout. Nico's cry had alerted most of the teens and a few seconds later Astrid and Hiccup appeared round the corner.

"Nico!" Astrid yelled as she started running towards him. Hiccup grabbed her arm. "What?!" She shrieked.

"We've got to be careful." Hiccup told her as he carefully set down his axe and shield and raised his hands. Astrid nodded and copied him. Slowly they approached the Nadder who hissed at them and curled her tail around Nico protectively.

"It's okay." Astrid told her.

"We're his friends." Hiccup added.

"It's okay." Nico told the Nadder who looked at him hesitantly before moving her tail so Hiccup and Astrid could see him.

"Oh gods Nico are you okay?" Astrid asked as she ran to his side and grabbed his hand.  
"Yeah I'm fine." He assured her. "It was an accident…she didn't mean to hurt me…Ruffnut scared her…" His eyes widened as he remembered her.

"Where's Ruffnut?" He asked as he tried to sit up.

"Over here." She groaned somewhere behind the Nadder.

"Hiccup is she okay?" Nico asked.

"I'll go check on her." He replied as he disappeared behind the Nadder. After a few minutes he returned with supported an injured Ruffnut. The Nadder's tail spiked up when she saw Ruffnut.

"Stormfly!" Nico shouted at the Nadder.

Stormfly turned to look at Nico and cooed as she registered her new name. She nuzzled Nico's chest much to the bewilderment of the other teens. Nico scratched Stormfly's chin causing the dragon to coo even more.

"Nico?" Gobber's voice called out from somewhere in the maze.

"_Oh Crap what am I going to do?"_ Nico asked himself.

"Stormfly I need you to stay calm okay?" Nico told the Nadder as he put his arm around the dragon's neck. Sensing what Nico was trying to do Stormfly started to pull him up from the ground. Nico hissed in pain as he was forced to put pressure on his damaged leg. Astrid took his other arm and put it around her shoulders so he could take the pressure off his leg. Stormfly looked at Astrid and gave her a soft coo. Astrid smiled back at the Nadder. Just at that moment Gobber and Fishlegs turned the corner and froze when they saw what was happening.

"Astrid get Nico away from that Dragon." He ordered as he let out a battle cry and charged at Stormfly. Stormfly seeing the Viking charging at her raised her tail, which had now spiked, and would've shot them at Gobber if Snotlout and Tuffnut hadn't grabbed Gobber.

"Gobber calm down that dragon **helped **Nico and let him stroke it." Snotlout told the blonde Viking.

"Yeah it was so cool he was like 'woah Stormfly stop' and then she like started making cooing noises." Tuffnut added excitedly.

"Are you saying a **dragon** let Nico pet it like a pet?" Gobber asked as he pulled himself out of the boys grip. Stormfly hissed at the word 'pet'.

"Gobber don't relate to her as a pet…she doesn't like it." Astrid told him.

Gobber stared at her in disbelief before looking at Nico's leg.

"By Thor! Nico we need to get you to Gothi immediately!" Gobber yelled.

"But it'll take too long if you take him." Astrid said not noticing the look Nico and Stormfly shared. Understanding what he meant Stormfly lowered her wing for Nico to lie on.

"What's she doing?" Astrid asked as she saw the dragon's movement.

"She's letting me ride her." Nico said. Astrid didn't hesitate she helped Nico limp over onto Stormfly's wing and waited for him to crawl on her back before climbing up after him.

"Wait ye can't ride a dragon are ye mad?!" Gobber yelled at the pair.

Astrid ignored him. "Hiccup help Ruffnut on." She ordered. Hiccup nodded and led Ruffnut over to Stormfly's wing. Astrid held out a hand for Ruffnut, who took it, and pulled her on Stormfly's back behind her.

"Wait!" Gobber called. "The village will attack ye if they see ye riding a dragon." He warned them.

"There's no other way." Astrid replied as she gently nudged Stormfly's side with her boot signally her to take off.

Stormfly cooed and took off but Astrid soon realised that they couldn't leave yet…the gate was still closed.

"Snotlout!" She yelled. "The gate!"

Snotlout paused for a minute before nodding and running back through the maze until he saw the lever for outside gate. He pulled on it and it slowly began to rise. As soon as it was raised Stormfly shot off through. Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw villagers shouting and running into their homes.

"Quickly over there." Astrid told Stormfly as she pointed to the small house on top of a mountain. Stormfly shot forward almost making Astrid fall off. They reached the house and Stormfly landed on the small platform outside the hut. Astrid was surprised to see Gothi standing outside the hut as if expecting them. She gestured for Astrid to bring the injured teens into the hut. Astrid put one of Nico's arms and one of Ruffnut's around her shoulders and using all her strength helped the two into the hut. As she entered the hut she was surprised to see that everything was already prepared as if Gothi knew what was going to happen.

"How did you know that we were coming?" Astrid asked the old woman.

Gothi shook her head and pointed at Nico then pointed at a wooden table, then she pointed at Ruffnut and the small chair in the corner of the room. Astrid nodded knowing the elder's meaning. She guided the two over to the corner.

"Ruffnut can you make it to the chair?" Astrid asked the female twin.

"Yeah no problem." Ruffnut replied as she removed her arm from around Astrid's neck and sat down on the wooden chair. Once Astrid was convinced Ruffnut wasn't going to fall off the chair or anything she turned back to the table and led Nico over to it. The poor boy was struggling to stay conscious.

"It's okay Nico you're gonna be okay." Astrid told him as she laid him on the table.

Gothi appeared out of a small room carrying a small jar of green liquid.

"What's that?" Astrid asked as Gothi handed it to her.

Gothi shook her head and gestured for Astrid to make Nico drink it.

"Oh okay." Astrid said as she turned back to Nico. "Don't worry Nico this'll help." She told him as she raised the jar to his lips, she felt his hand tugging at her arm so stopped.

"Make sure they don't…hurt…Stormfly." Nico was breathing heavily now. Astrid nodded and tipped the contents of the jar into his mouth. Nico eyes closed and he visibly relaxed. Astrid felt a small tug on her skirt and turned to see Gothi pointing at her to go outside. Astrid nodded and walked out the hut. She saw Stormfly look up as she heard the door open but lowered her head again when she saw that it was only Astrid. Cautiously she approached the blue Nadder.

"I'm worried about him to girl." She told her as she slowly raised her hand to the Nadder's snout. She was surprised when Stormfly cooed softly and let her touch her. Astrid rubbed her snout causing the Nadder to coo in delight.

"You're a big softie aren't you?" She told the Nadder as she put her other hand under her chin and scratched her. She stopped as she heard voices coming up the stairs to Gothi's hut, she relaxed when Hiccup, Tuffnut and Snotlout came into view all wheezing and trying to catch their breath.

Hiccup was the first to speak. "How are they?" He asked.

This sent Astrid overboard as she thought of Nico and his leg, she flung herself at Hiccup and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't know…he looked terrible and I've got no idea what'll happen to him." She sobbed.

"_Nico really has changed her." _Hiccup thought as he put his arms around Astrid.

"Shh." He told her. "He'll be okay I'm sure of it." He comforted her.

Astrid looked up into Hiccup's emerald-green eyes.

"_Nico was right, he does care about me." _She thought. This sent her into more hysterics as she hugged Hiccup tighter.

Meanwhile Snotlout and Tuffnut watched in disbelief.

"Is Astrid crying?" Tuffnut whispered.

"Yeah but is she crying and hugging Hiccup?" Snotlout whispered back.

Stormfly seeing Astrid cry started to coo and rubbed her head softly against Astrid.

Astrid looked at her and smiled. "Thanks girl." She said as she put a hand under her chin and gave her a scratch. Stormfly replied with a soft coo.

"Where's Fishlegs and Gobber?" Astrid asked suddenly.

"They're trying to hold off the villagers at the foot of the mountain." Hiccup told her.

"Lucky that most of the men aren't here then." Astrid joked as she tried to lighten the mood before realising what she'd said. "I'm sorry." She apologised. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's okay." Hiccup told her as he smiled his eyes lighting up slightly.

"Umm…we'll go help Gobber and Fishlegs…" Tuffnut told the couple as he dragged a shocked Snotlout back down the stairs. As soon as he was out of view Astrid leaned forward and kissed Hiccup softly on the lips. Hiccup hesitated slightly before pressing into the kiss. As they continued Stormfly cocked her head as she watched the two. Who knows what was going through the dragon's head as she watched them get more and more passionate. What did happen though was that Stormfly eventually got tired of seeing them kissing each other's face off and decided to coo and put her head in between them.

"Stormfly!" Astrid whined as the dragon made a sound that sounded like an attempt at laughing. Hiccup laughed as well when the dragon moved her head and he could see Astrid's annoyed face. She looked at him and tried to keep a straight face but Hiccup's laughter was too contagious and she burst out laughing too. Hiccup reached for her hand and intertwined it with his. She looked into his emerald-green eyes as he stared into her sky-blue ones.

"I love you." He said softly.

Astrid didn't hesitate to answer. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."

**Didn't think I could update that fast didja? XD**

**Anyways as I said last chapter this chapter was a lot different from the movie, mainly because I don't feel like I'm doing anything if I'm just copying the movie and I'm a bit bored of reading stories that only do that.**

**Ami: Don't worry this is a Hicstrid story although Astrid did have feelings for Nico, Nico was good enough to deflect those feelings onto Hiccup, so Nico is now a bit like the caring older brother that Astrid never had so there will be scenes where they'll be close like in this chapter but it will be as friends not closer she is now Hiccup's girlfriend but she cares a great deal about Nico as a friend.**

**Anyway i suppose at this rate I will quite possibly have another chapter out this week (writing with a laptop is so much easier!) **

**So stay awesome people I really appreciate all the subscribes/favorites and reviews I've got so far and I'll see you in chapter 7 where we'll see what Gothi has had to do to Nico to help heal him.**

**Adios**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Painful Experiences

**Nico's POV**

Slowly my vision started to clear, I could make out a few shapes.

"Hiccup?" I tried to say but my tongue wouldn't move. I tried to move my hand, still nothing.

"_Please don't be paralyzed!" _I thought as I started to panic.

"_Calm Nico just calm." _I tried to tell myself.

Suddenly I could make out noises it sounded like someone saying my name I don't know they sounded like they were speaking a foreign language. Nothing was making sense why wasn't I able to move or hear properly. I tried to remember how I got here, but my mind was blank I could remember the forest…Hiccup fainting…Astrid talking to me then…blank as though someone had simply blocked off that section of my memory. However I could remember a searing pain as though I was being burned alive. Slowly my vision cleared completely and I could see I was in a small hut. Standing over me were Hiccup and Astrid, I could see their lips moving but all I heard was mumbles to quiet to understand. Astrid waved her hand in front of my face and shouted something, something I still couldn't understand. Then someone else came into view, an old woman. The sight of her stirred something in that section of my memory that was blocked off but as much as I tried I still couldn't remember anything. As I watched helpless to do anything the woman held up a goblet with a yellow coloured liquid inside. I saw Astrid open my mouth but I felt nothing as though all my nerves had suddenly fallen asleep. Slowly the woman poured the liquid into my mouth a little at a time and suddenly I could feel it trickling down my throat and then I could feel it falling into my stomach. Slowly I felt my nerves wake up and then I could feel one of Astrid's hands on my jaw keeping it open and the other resting on my shoulder. Slowly the mumbling turned into something more audible and I could make out what she was saying.

"Nico can you hear me?" Astrid shouted as she shook my shoulder slightly.

My tongue felt heavy as I tried to reply.

"Yes." I managed to say. My throat felt parched and I had a splitting headache.

"Oh thank the gods I thought we'd lost you." Astrid smiled.

"W…water…" I said coarsely.

Astrid sprang into action and reached for a glass of water that had been set on the table next to my hand. Although I was able to open and close my mouth I still needed Astrid to pour the water into my mouth. I felt like a toddler.

The water was extremely refreshing and I realised I could move my hand. Slowly I raised my arm and looked at my hand before I set it down and looked back at Astrid her sky blue eyes full of concern.

"Thanks." I told her as I tried to sit up but I felt a hand on my chest as Astrid stopped me.

"You…you need to rest…" She told me. Something was wrong.

"Where's Hiccup?" I asked fearing something had happened to him.

Astrid looked away from me for a second and when she turned back I saw tears in her eyes.

"He's been taken to the cells." Astrid told him as she wiped a tear that had run down her cheek.

"What?!" I shouted "Why?"

"I'm so sorry I tried to stop them but…they took him…" Astrid sobbed as she covered her face. I reached up and took her hand.

"Tell me what happened."

**Astrid's POV**

"I love you too." I meant every one of those words. I leaned in closer to Hiccup ignoring the sounds from Stormfly and kissed him. I deepened the kiss. It seemed every time we kissed it was more and more passionate. I kissed him for what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes, and I probably would've if I hadn't heard footsteps running up the stairs. I broke off the kiss and loomed to see Fishlegs running as fast as he legs would carry him.

"We couldn't hold them back…" He panted. "They're on their way up." He informed them and sure enough Astrid could hear the thuds as an angry mob of Vikings stormed up the staircase. Stormfly tensed up at the sound and cooed softly at me. I turned to Hiccup.

"What do we do?" I asked.

He ran his hand through his hair as he thought.

"I…I don't know…" He told me. I started to panic. I turned to Stormfly and waved my hands at her.

"Go Stormfly they'll kill you if they get you." I shouted at the Nadder.

She shook her head and stood in front of me and Hiccup.

"No Stormfly there's too many we'll be okay just go." Hiccup told her.

Stormfly looked at me uncertainly, I nodded she cooed softly before flapping her wings and flying off away from Gothi's hut just as the Viking mob reached the top of the stairs.

"There it goes!" A man shouted as he swung a pair of bolas above his head gaining momentum.

"No!" Hiccup shouted as he stepped in front of the man.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled at Hiccup as the distraction caused him to stop swinging the bolas, making them wrap around his arm, this gave Stormfly enough time to get safely out of range of anymore bolas.

I sighed in relief, at least she was safe, until I heard a thud and a cry of pain that could only be Hiccup. I turned to see him falling to the ground as an all too familiar Viking punched him in the face.

"Dad!" I scream as I run over to Hiccup he's knocked out cold. Furious I turn to face the man who calls himself my dad.

"What in Thor's name are you doing?" I yell at him, though I'm slightly scared to see what his reaction will be.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" He yells back. "You ungra-"

"How dare you treat my boyfriend like this **Sven**!" I yell using his real name for emphasis.

"Boyfriend?!" He roars.

"Yes boyfriend!" I roar back feeling more confident than I've ever been. "He cares about me a lot more than you ever have."

"How dare you!" He shouts as he walks towards me. I stand my ground defiantly. "You take all I've done for you and throw it away like its nothing?!"

"The only thing you've ever done to me is beat and turn me into someone I never wanted to be." My voice cracks slightly as I shout.

This shuts him up and some of the other Vikings whisper among themselves.

"You've done nothing for me the only people who have ever been there for me are Nico and Hiccup in fact Nico's been more of family than you have and ever will be!" Tears were falling from my cheeks now as all the years of emotion that I'd kept inside me burst out.

"And the worst part is that you had absolutely no reason for it other than taking your anger out on me...I doubt you ever saw me as a daughter just…" I looked back at Hiccup. There was a large purple bruise forming on the side of his head.

"Is this true Sven?" A man asked as he stepped out from the crowd.

"No!" Sven shouted as he turned to face the man. "The brat is making it all up to protect her boyfriend!" He spat the last word out as if it were poison. "And her boyfriend just happened to protect a dragon a **dragon** the beasts who mercilessly kill our people and take our food." He said trying to get the mob back on his side and it was working.

"Only because if they don't bring enough food back then the red Death will eat them!" I shouted not giving up.

"Shut your face you!" Sven shouted as he pointed at me.

"No you shut your filthy deceiving mouth!" I screamed as my lungs started to ache from the effort. "The dragons who raid us are controlled by a much bigger dragon half the size of Berk." I yelled trying to make them see sense. "If they don't bring food back they get eaten for Odin's sake can't you people see sense?!"

"So you've been to their island?" A Viking woman asked.

"No!" I shouted. _"Why won't these people listen?"_

"Then you don't know do you?" Another shouted as others shouted their agreement.

Astrid saw she was losing the argument and as she looked around desperately she saw Gobber and the gang pushing past trying to make their way through.

"Oi shut yer no good pie holes!" Gobber bellowed as he walked up to stand next to me. "I know its hard te believe but I saw a Nadder protecting these two!" He paused to let that sink in.

"And it helped Nico when he got injured!" Tuffnut added.

"And it let him stroke it!" Snotlout shouted.

"Enough!" Sven roared. "It's that boy Nico's fault!" He yelled. "If we get him them everything can go back to normal."

"I say we get him!" A man called Mildew agreed.

Sven turned and walked through the crowd towards Gothi's hut. Just as he pushed past the last Viking the door slammed open and Gothi walked out. There was silence as she narrowed her eyes at Sven and jabbed him with her stick pushing him back. She then gestured to Hiccup and then back at the village. Sven nodded and turned back to Hiccup.

"The elder has decided Hiccup is to blame." Sven announced as he approached the unconscious boy.

"What no!" I yelled. "Gothi?!" I yelled louder as my father pushed past me. The elder only gave her a sad look and shook her head. I narrowed her eyes and as quick as a flash I swiped a Vikings sword and leapt in front of Hiccup pointing the sword at my so-called dad.

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"That can be arranged." Sven replied as he drew his own sword though it was a lot bigger.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Gobber looking at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry lass…but ye can't go against Gothi's decision." He told me.

I sighed and lowered my sword that was my mistake, as soon as Sven saw this he leapt forward and punched me in the chest. The impact alone left me gasping for air and may have broken a rib or two.

I heard another thud and saw Gobber smacking Sven with his makeshift hammer on the side of the head.

"Ir ye alright?" He asked me as he limped over and held out his hand.

I nodded weakly and took his hand. Gobber pulled me up gently onto my feet. I put a hand on my chest and grimaced as pain shot through my ribs.

Gobber looked at me concerned before turning to my dad.

"There wis no call fir dat!" He bellowed at the man. "Tak him an go!" He ordered. Another pain shot through my chest only this time it wasn't my ribs causing.

I tried to protest as two men grabbed Hiccup but I couldn't make myself say anything. I could only watch helpless as they dragged Hiccup back towards the village and out of sight.

Gobber sighed as he watched his unconscious apprentice disappear from sight.

"Am sorry Hiccup." I could hear him mutter. He turned to look at me. "Al go widem to mak sure they dunna hurt im." Gobber told me as he limped down the staircase after the mob. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Ruffnut looking at me with sad eyes.

"Come on we need to get you patched up." She told me, I was surprised I'd never seen Ruffnut like this before, she actually looked sad for once.

I nodded weakly and let her lead me into Gothi's hut. I knew I should be angry at the woman for letting them take Hiccup but I was physically and mentally exhausted. Ruffnut helped me sit in the chair that I'd helped her into earlier.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered to me quietly before turning and walking out the hut.

As I watched her leave I felt my eyelids getting heavy and my head feeling light the last thing I saw was the floor rushing up to meet me.

**Third Person View**

Astrid faltered slightly as she finished the story.

"Are you okay though?" Nico asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…it's you and Hiccup I'm worried about." She replied as she looked at the floor.

"I'm fine Astrid all I'm waiting for is to get the feeling back in my left leg." Nico told her as he attempted a smile. This just seemed to make her more upset as she started crying again.

"Don't worry Astrid I promise we'll get Hiccup back." Nico told her as he took her hand.

Astrid just looked at him sadly.

"Nico…that's not what I'm upset about…the reason you can't feel your left leg is…because…half if it's gone…" She broke into more tears as Nico looked at her in horror before trying to sit up again, this time Astrid didn't stop him. He took a deep breath and looked at his stomach before slowly moving his gaze downwards till he came to the start of his legs. He continued looking further till he came to his knees and stopped...that was as far as his left leg went.

Nico stared in horror at the stump.

"I'm so…so sorry…Nico" Astrid wept.

"It's…okay Astrid…I'm fine…" Nico told her as he laid his head back down.

Astrid leaned down and hugged him. Nico was glad, truthfully he wasn't fine…far from it but he didn't want Astrid getting worked up about it.

"Gobber's making a leg for you." Astrid told him as she pulled away. "He said it should be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Okay…" Nico was still recovering from seeing half his leg missing. He turned to look at Astrid, around her eyes were red from crying so much, Nico wondered if she'd been like this before he'd woken up.

"As soon as Gobber finishes the leg, we need to go find Stormfly and get him and the Terror out of here." Nico told her.

Astrid nodded. "You know, you have named Stormfly so you should probably name the Terror as well." She pointed out.

"Good idea I'll…think of a name." Nico replied. "Wait is he still at yours?!" He asked scared her father may have found him.

"No I asked Ruffnut to go get him just before you woke up." Astrid assured him.

"Is that safe?" He asked.

"I'm sure after what happened with Stormfly that she'll be more careful around him." Astrid told him.

"Now rest up…we've got a big day tomorrow." Astrid told him, her lips giving the smallest hint of a smile, as she gave his hand a squeeze before turning and walking into the small room Nico had seen Gothi going into.

Nico sighed and unconsciously started to reach out to touch the stump that was his left leg. Just as he touched the end pain shot all the way up the remains of his leg. Biting his lip to stop himself from crying out Nico lay back again as the pain started to dissipate and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

**Yeah so this chapter was a bit sad and I feel a bit bad for what I wrote about Nico and Hiccup but…well it's all a small part in a bigger plan Mwhahahaha! Anyways three updates in three days *whistles* not too shabby not too shabby indeed. I probably would've finished this earlier but I was too busy powning zombies on Black ops 2…or being powned...sheesh I need to stop rambling!**

**Thanks to all reviewers, followers and favoriters you guys truly make my day and make me want to write the next chapter right away. **

**Ami: Don't worry I will be continuing this story and sorry but no I'm not going to be adding Toothless to this story…Jokes lol! yeah don't worry he'll be appearing soon if I didn't add him he'd just gimme that puppy dog face and sorry rambling again! Yes Toothless will be in this story so don't worry.**

**Rinter215: Thanks yeah I wrote this because no one seemed to go really in-depth with these types of stories so I'm determined to make mine long.**

**BONUS: I have two questions for next chapter.**

**One can I get suggestions for the Terrible Terror's name because if I name him it won' be very good :L**

**And two has anyone noticed anything *hint* read chapter five at the part when Nico first meets the Terror that seems a little…strange.**

**Adios! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Getting used to it

Gobber completed the prosthetic faster than Nico found possible. It had just turned nightfall when Nico was woken by the thud as Gobber slammed open the door.

"But how did you finish it so fast." Nico asked as he turned the fake leg over in his hands.

"_It looks like something the runners in the Paralympics use." _Nico thought. _"Well the ones who're missing legs."_

"Well it's actually one o me spares I jist changed it abit." Gobber told him as he took it from Nico's hands. "I'll make de anither once this is over." He added as Nico swung his leg and a half so they were dangling over the end of the table. Nico winced at the slight pain as Gobber attached the prosthetic to the stump on his left leg. Once Gobber tightened it with leather straps he took a step back.

"Okay now put abit o weight on it but no too much." He told him Nico nodded and slowly put his right leg on the floor followed by the prosthetic. He took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself off the table till he was standing, leaning most of his weight on his real leg, he took another deep breath and transferred some weight on the prosthetic. It wasn't too bad so he leaned a bit more. He almost collapsed as pain shot up his leg.

"Careful!" Gobber told him as he rushed forward and caught him.

"Okay sorry." Nico stood up again and slowly transferred some weight onto the prosthetic. "What now?" He asked Gobber as he got used to the used to the numb feeling as he leaned slightly on the prosthetic.

"Okay very slowly take a step forward." He told him putting his arms out in case Nico fell.

"Okay." Nico took a few deep breaths and slowly took a step forward. When he transferred the weight it wasn't as bad as the first time. Now it was just a small throb. He smiled and took another step with his other leg.

"Well done Nico." Gobber praised him. "Now it'll hurt fir a few days but you'll get used to it." Gobber told him. "Jist mak sure that you've got someone with you fir the next week jist in case."

Nico nodded as Gobber smiled and left just as Ruffnut entered carrying the small Terror in her arms.

"Ruffnut I was beginning to get worried that you'd been caught." Nico exclaimed as he smiled at the female twin.

Ruffnut just stared at him showing no emotion and carefully handed the Terror to him.

"Here…" She told him Nico turned and carefully set the Terror on the table behind him.

"Thanks Ruff I really appreciate your help." Nico told her as he turned back to her.

She grunted and nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asked as he took a careful step towards her. Ruffnut just looked away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled before turning and sprinting out the hut.

"Ruffnut?!" Nico called after her but she'd already gone.

"_What's with her?" _Nico wondered as he turned back to the Terror.

"Though of a name yet?" A voice asked, Nico almost jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see who asked sneaked up on him.

He turned around to see Astrid leaning against the wall laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked as he turned red in embarrassment.

"Yo-you should've seen your face!" Astrid exclaimed as she hugged her chest.

"Thanks…" Nico told her sarcastically as he turned to look back at the Terror. His wing was healing nicely but his leg seemed to have gotten worse.

"Poor thing." Nico muttered as Astrid walked to stand next to him.

"So name?" She asked.

"Um well I actually have a couple." Nico told her.

Astrid nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Um…well I thought maybe either Firespark or Scorcher." Nico told her.

"Well in my opinion I'd go with Scorcher." She gestured to the Orangey-red colour that ran down his spine and his wings.

"Though it is your decision she added quickly.

"Na I think you're right he does look more like a Scorcher." Nico decided.

"So how're you holding up?" She asked.

"Well it's…different but Gobber says I should get used to it in a few days." Nico told her. "Though he did say to make sure I was always with someone for the next week." He remembered.

"I can do that." Astrid told him as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Thanks…but what's wrong with Ruff?" Nico asked. "She came in with Scorcher mumbled something and ran back out."

Astrid's smile disappeared and she sighed. "Ruffnut…well she blames herself for you losing your leg…" She told him.

"But why?" Nico asked.

"She says if she hadn't run at the dragon you wouldn't have needed to push her out the way…and wouldn't have lost your leg." She explained.

Nico sighed. "I don't blame her for what happened…and if I had to choose between my leg and Ruffnut I'd pick Ruff." Nico told her. "I made the decision so if it's anyone's fault its mine and I don't want anyone else to think they're to blame." He told Astrid. "And I don't want Ruffnut going around staying away from me because she blames herself."

"It's Ruff she'll get over it." Astrid assured him. "What we've got to worry about is Hiccup and how we're gonna break him out the cells." Astrid reminded him.

"I've been thinking about that and…none of the gang would help would they?" Nico asked hopefully.

"No I asked them all and they're too worried about the consequences of going against the elder's word." Astrid replied smashing that idea.

"Are you not worried?" Nico asked.

"No…Nico I love Hiccup more than anything and I can't just leave him in a cell to await judgement and if I get banished at least I can tell myself I tried." Astrid sighed. Nico put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll think of something…how many guards are there?" He asked as he started to think up possible plans.

"Three they're more elderly though since all the younger ones have gone on the hunt for the nest." She told him.

"So our best chance is to break him out before the hunting party gets back." He thought for a moment. "Astrid I have an idea but you're not gonna like it." He said after a while.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know the…other village?" Nico asked. Astrid took a second to register what he was suggesting.

"No way Nico that's not going to work!" Astrid sighed.

"It's our only hope Astrid." He turned her to look at him. "We have to try." He convinced her.

She sighed. "You're right…but what'll we tell them?" She asked.

"Let me worry about that, do you know the way?"

"Yeah." She told him.

"Okay gimme a second and then we'll go." Nico told her as he slowly walked over to the small room he'd seen Gothi walk into.

He spotted the elder standing working with something at a small table.

"Gothi." Nico started as the old woman turned around.

"Listen I know it's going against your word and all but Astrid and I are gonna help Hiccup…I'm here to ask though if you could help heal Scorcher…now I know he's a dragon but…" He stopped when he saw Gothi nod and give him a small thumbs up.

"You approve?" Nico asked confused.

Gothi nodded again and turned to a shelf. She picked up a small wooden chest and handed it to Nico. He wiped the dust off the top and saw a name.

"What's this for?" He asked.

Gothi pointed at the box and then made a gesture that looked like she was handing something to someone.

Nico looked at the name again and it clicked.

"You want me to give this to his son so that he'll help us?" He asked.

Gothi nodded a third time and waved her hands in a shooing motion telling Nico to go.

"Thanks Gothi." Nico told the old woman before he turned and walked back into the main hut. Gothi watched him go and smiled.

"_There is something special about this boy." _She thought as she heard the hut door open and close as Nico and Astrid left to go find the other village.

"_It feels like I've met him before."_

Astrid led Nico quietly through the village towards the forest. When she'd seen him emerge from the room with that chest she hadn't asked what it was for. Now she wished she had, her curious nature was digging at her to ask him about it. She waited till they were concealed in the forest before she asked him.

"What's with the chest?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Um…Gothi says it'll make the others help us." Nico told her.

Astrid noticed how he specifically didn't say outcast.

"Okay." She replied not happy with the lack of an answer.

"So how far away is this village?" Nico asked trying to keep up conversation.

"Not too far." Astrid replied, she paused and looked at his prosthetic. "How're you holding up?"

"Uh I'm doing okay…it hurts a little but it's bearable." He replied as he unconsciously looked at the prosthetic.

Astrid saw that and a feeling of pity burst through her.

"_He's not even from here…it's not fair he has to endure this." _She thought.

"Would you like to rest for a minute?" She asked.

Nico looked like he was going to say no but suddenly he tripped over a tree root. Astrid reacted immediately and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she helped him sit against a rock.

Nico bit his lip as he tried to stifle the cry of pain and shook his head.

Astrid's sky blue eyes widened in concern and she looked down at his prosthetic, his leg was bleeding, where the leg met the prosthetic, badly. Astrid looked around for something she could use as a bandage. Her eyes settled on Nico's left sleeve, not wasting any time she grabbed hold and ripped it off. Nico stared at her in shock as she calmly tied the sleeve around the bleeding area.

She looked at his green eyes which were looking at her in shock.

She turned a bit red in embarrassment. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay just next time give me a bit of a heads up." He told her as he too turned a bit red.

"Sure thing." She replied as she looked in every direction but at him.

Nico did the same thing till Astrid finally spoke up ending the awkward silence between them.

"So are you able to keep going?" She asked finally looking at him.

"Yeah." His eyes met hers.

"_They look so familiar." _Astrid thought as she stood up and dusted herself off. She offered Nico her hand and he took it. He winced slightly as the pressure returned to his leg.

Astrid looked and saw that he'd dropped the chest when he'd tripped over. She left Nico and walked over to pick it up. It was surprisingly heavy and she was wondering what was in it as she turned it over. She froze as she saw the name engraved on top of the chest.

"_Why would Nico need this?" _She wondered as she walked back over to Nico, who'd found himself a long sturdy branch to use as a walking stick, and looked at him.

"Why are we taking this?" She asked as she held up the chest.

"Gothi said it would make them help us." Nico told her.

Astrid looked at him doubtfully before sighing and turning to continue walking.

"Astrid!" Nico called as he struggled to keep up with her.

"What?!" She asked a bit too harshly.

"Back there…why did you stare at me?" He asked panting slightly.

Astrid blushed a little. "It's just your…eye's kinda look familiar." She admitted.

"Really?" Nico asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really." Astrid told him. "Where are you from?"

"Um well back where I come from I live in a place called Stirling." He told her. "I originally came from Shetland but we moved there when I was five." He explained.

"Shetland?" She asked.

"Yeah it's close to Norway…its part of Scotland." Nico was wondering if he should've said that last part. Astrid expression told him he shouldn't have.

"Scotland?" She asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys are kinda at war…" Nico rambled as he nervously rubbed his neck.

"I know Shetland it belongs to Norway not Scotland." Astrid told him.

"Well in the future when I think it's the princess of Norway gets married to the prince of Scotland uh…the Norwegian king doesn't have enough money to pay the dowry so he gives the Shetland and Orkney isles to Scotland." Nico explained.

Astrid relaxed a little. "Oh…"

"Yeah…so shall we keep going I mean we should really hurry you know for Hiccup's sake." Nico told her.

Hearing hiccup's name jolted Astrid into action and she grabbed Nico's hand. "Come on!" She told him as she half dragged him deeper into the forest.

**Whew another chapter done, I wanted to do release this today as I will be working tomorrow and Saturday so and some days throughout the week so I will be updating sometime next week hopefully Sunday but no promises. **

**StorSpeaker: Yes I had actually started reading them but with all the updating lately I'm not that far through but it's pretty good. I was originally gonna have the other village in that chapter but when I was re-writing it onto my laptop I realised that it would kinda ruin the plot I had so instead I added the encounter with Scorcher and Astrid but don't worry next chapter you meet the others promise! Also thanks for the name suggestion and please don't kill me for not using it for the Terror though there will be more dragons so Firespark will probably be used for one of them and you'll just have to wait and find out what happened *evil laugh***

**Guest: Thanks for the name and if you did well done and keep tuned to see if you're right.**

**So guys thanks for all the support and see you hopefully on Sunday but if not then some other day next week! Until then I have more questions.**

**One: Name for teens I need a few for both gender there's gonna be either five or six of them.**

**Two: Does anyone know why both Gothi and Astrid feel like there's something familiar about Nico? *hint* Shetland culture does include some Viking stuff.**

**Three: How do you think Toothless is gonna make an appearance in this story?**

**Four: Whose name is on the chest?**

**Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME DARK REFERENCES!**

Chapter 9: Meeting the Neighbours

After Nico's trip they had to move at a slower pace, as to not damage his leg further. Nico leaned heavily on the branch he'd found.

"How much further?" He panted.

"Not far we're almost there." Astrid told him.

Nico groaned. "My foot's killing me." He moaned.

"Stop whining." She joked as she gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Nico exaggerated as he grabbed his arm and pretended to be in pain.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Come on!" She growled as she grabbed his hand and carefully dragged him the rest of the way to the village.

As they exited the forest Astrid let go of Nico's hand.

"I should've brought my axe." She muttered.

"You left it in the arena so it would've been too much trouble." Nico pointed out.

"Fair point." Astrid admitted as she started walking towards the small village.

"Hey wait up!" Nico called after her as he limped towards the buildings.

Soon they arrived at the first building of five. They were somewhat similar to the ones in the main village but smaller and less decorative.

"Woah pretty neat place." Nico whistled.

"Yeah." Astrid agreed as she spun in a circle to look at all the buildings.

"Okay so we need to find the leader's house." Nico told her as he looked at each of the buildings. "Now which one is his?"

"That one." Astrid told him as she pointed out a building slightly bigger than the rest.

"Okay here goes nothing." Nico sighed as he started limping towards the house his prosthetic making a slight squeaking sound.

Astrid walked next to him her eyes darting back and worth looking for possible danger. She edged closer to Nico as they neared the house.

"Careful." Astrid warned as Nico raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Don't worry." He told her as he gave her a nervous smile. "I'm sure they're reasonable people."

Astrid rolled her eyes and sighed as Nico knocked on the wooden door three times.  
Almost immediately the door swung open and there was a blade at Nico's throat.

"Woah!" Was all he could manage as he dropped the chest on his good foot. "Ow! Dammit!" He yelled as he ignored the sword and hopped backwards, he realised too late that he only had one leg and as soon as he took the step backwards he slipped on a stone and fell backwards.

"Nico!" Astrid cried as she ran forward to help him only to be grabbed by her arms and dragged away from him.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she fought against whoever was restraining her.

"She's a feisty one." A voice said behind her.

"And a pretty one too." Another added.

Nico groaned as he sat up clutching his head.

"God what is with you Vikings and violence?" He asked aloud.

He looked at his prosthetic and saw that it had been slightly bent when he'd fallen over.

"Can't use this anymore." He grumbled as he made to detach it.

"Hold it right there." A feminine voice ordered.

Nico froze and slowly raised his hands. "I'm just trying to take this off before it damages my leg further." He reasoned trying to see who had talked to him.

"Don't talk back to me!" The voice told him calmly as someone booted him in the back.

"Ow!" Nico yelled as something made a loud cracking noise.

"Nico are you okay?" Astrid asked. It was too dark for them to see each other or their attackers.

"Yeah…real fine…" He replied sarcastically.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods?" The feminine voice asked.

"Well I would tell you but first I need the chest back." Nico replied.

The voice laughed. "You're hardly in a position to make demands right now." She told him.

"I'm guessing you're the leader of this crew?" Nico asked not faced by the danger him and Astrid were in.

"You're a clever boy, that is right." The voice replied as a torch was lit.

Nico covered his eyes from the sudden brightness and slowly let them adjust.

When he looked again he saw their attackers.

There were two, tough looking, boys standing off to the side, one of which was holding the torch, a boy and a girl were restraining Astrid, he turned and saw the girl who had booted him earlier and standing next to her was the leader. She walked over to Nico and kneeled in front of him. Nico was surprised to see she had emerald-green eyes…the same as Hiccup's but more bright. She had black hair tied back into a ponytail and the hair that was should hang in front of her face was clipped to the side of her head to keep it out her eyes.

Astrid noticed the green eyes and let loose a small gasp.

The girl gave Nico an evil smirk. "Like what you see?" She teased.

Nico just stared at her eyes. "Your eyes…they're…"

"Like Hiccup's…" Astrid finished.

The girl's smirk disappeared and she frowned, she stood up and turned to Astrid.

"Care to repeat that?" She asked menacingly as took a small dagger from her belt and twirled it round.

This didn't faze Astrid.

"Your eyes look like Hiccup's." She replied defiantly.

The girl eye's narrowed and she walked over to Astrid.

"I think you need to have your eyes check sweetie because they don't." She told her holding the blade up to Astrid so she could see how sharp it was.

"She's right." Nico spoke up. "No one knows Hiccup like Astrid." He added cheekily.

Astrid shot him a death glare. The girl burst out laughing.

"You're dating the screw up?!" She laughed as she sheathed her dagger.

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Astrid warned.

"Why is that?" The girl asked as the smirk returned.

"Don't you know who your mummy is?" Astrid teased.

This infuriated the girl and faster than she could blink the dagger was at Astrid's throat.

Nico saw the uneasy glance the two holding Astrid gave each other.

"My mother is dead!" The girl said calmly which scared Nico even more. "And so will you if you don't shut your mouth."

Astrid's face turned to confusion. "I'm guessing you don't know why your dad was exiled then."

"My father was wrongly accused of a crime he didn't commit." The girl hissed as her grip on the dagger tightened.

"If that was true you wouldn't be threatening me now." Astrid dropped the bombshell that sent everyone into silence.

"What?" The girl asked her voice more shaky.

"Do you know who your mother is?" Astrid asked again.

The girl hesitated. "No…" She admitted.

"That explains why you think Alvin was innocent." Astrid said.

The girl lowered the knife from Astrid's neck.

"What are you trying to say?" The girl asked, the desperation in her voice more obvious.

Astrid sighed. "You...weren't exactly supposed to be born…" Astrid said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The girl asked her anger returning.

Astrid looked at Nico desperately hoping he'd put two and two together.

He nodded and spoke up.

"Your father raped someone…"

She spun around. "Are you saying I'm an…accident?" She was really angry now.

"Yes…I'm sorry it's not something you'd like to hear…" He told her as he looked at the ground.

"Who was it?" The girl asked.

"What?"

"Who was it he raped? Who's my mother?" The girl asked as she walked over and grabbed Nico by his shirt Nico saw the desperation in her eyes and decided to tell her.

"Valhallarama…" He told her. Nico heard gasps from the others. He looked up at the girl again and saw her eyes had widened in shock.

"Stoick's wife?…I'm Hiccup's…sister?" She asked quietly.

"Yes…"

The girl let go of Nico's shirt and sat back on the grass as the realisation hit her. There was a long awkward silence as no one dared to speak. Finally the girl looked up at Nico and held out her hand.

"Lyna." She said quietly.

Nico hesitated slightly then gently reached out and shook her hand.

"Nico." He replied cracking a smile.

"Let her go." Lyna ordered the two holding Astrid. They did so without question but Nico could tell that they were doubting Lyna's sudden change of heart.

Astrid rubbed her left arm where the boy had grabbed her as she cautiously walked over to Nico. She kneeled next to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He leaned forward and started to undo the straps that kept his prosthetic in place. He sighed in relief as he took it off.

"I'm sorry about the rude welcome…we're not used to having guests…" Lyna apologised.

"It's fine." Nico told her. "I'm used to not having the warmest of welcomes." He smiled again.

Lyna gave him a nervous smile back.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

Nico felt Astrid tense next to him, Nico reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hiccup's been…arrested." He told Lyna.

Lyna's eyes widened at the mention of her newly found brother in danger.

"Why?"

"It's…a long story." Nico told her.

She gestured to her house. "Let's not waste time then." She got up and helped Astrid get Nico to his feet.

She put his arm around her shoulder. Nico blushed slightly but thankfully she didn't notice. Astrid did however and her mouth curled upwards in an evil grin.

"_So Nico likes the bad girls?" _She thought cheekily as she followed the pair into the house.

It wasn't too dissimilar to Hiccup's house except there were a couple more rooms on the bottom floor. Lyna set Nico down on a chair and propped his leg up on a stool.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Nico voice cracked slightly at good causing Lyna to smile at him.

"_She seems like a nice girl and she's good-looking too so…wait what! I did not just think that!" _Nico's eyes widened and he turned slightly red as he realised what he'd said.

Lyna raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking back towards Astrid.

"So…sorry about before…" She started.

Astrid folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Really?" She asked.

"What?" Lyna asked. "I'm trying to apologise."

"You know people don't exactly forgive that fast after being threatened with a dagger." Astrid told her.

"I know but…it's just my aggressiveness…it's the only trait I got from my dad." She said.

"That's no excuse." Astrid replied still not happy.

"Well what do you want then?" She asked.

Astrid whispered something in her ear. Astrid leaned back and looked at Nico, he'd conked out in the seat. She looked back at Lyna who'd gone quite red.

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Lyna asked flustered.

"For a leader of a village you get embarrassed way too easily." Astrid told her.

"Well that's not something a leader is used to hearing."

"A leader should be ready for anything." Astrid lectured.

"Hey I caught both of you off guard." She pointed out.

Astrid shrugged. "I suppose." She admitted. "So what do you think of him?" She asked as she nodded at the passed out Nico.

Lyna looked between Astrid and Nico.

"He's…alright…" She told her.

Astrid brushed her hair out of her eye. "Is that it?" She asked clearly not accepting that as the answer.

"Well I suppose he's alright looking." She admitted.

"Have you got a boyfriend?" Astrid asked.

"No…" Lyna replied.

"Well he's single." Astrid told her with a smile.

Lyna looked back at Nico. "Isn't this a bit too soon I mean I did just meet him and well the first impression wasn't too great."

"Look if I know anything about Nico it's that he forgives too easily." She told her.

"_Same as Hiccup." _She thought.

Lyna sighed. "Why are you so persistent with this?" She asked.

"Well Nico was the one who got me and Hiccup together and I think it's only fair that I do the same in return." Astrid told her.

"What makes you think he likes me?" Lyna asked.

Astrid groaned. "Did you not see how he blushed when you put his arm around your shoulder?"

Lyna looked bewildered. "He did?"

"Yep." Astrid smiled. "And five minutes ago when you sat him on the chair, I bet you he was thinking about you."

"You're quite observant." Lyna complimented her.

"Most of the time." Astrid smiled Lyna wasn't too bad when you got to know her.

"I'll think about it." Lyna told her as she turned to the door.

"Now let me introduce you to the gang." She told her as she opened the door and held it open for Astrid.

Astrid looked at the five teens talking among themselves. They looked up as they heard the two approaching.

"Gang!" Lyna announced as they reached the group. "This is Astrid she's now a friend so I want you all to introduce yourselves." She told them.

There was silence as the teens decided who would go first, finally the boy that had restrained her stepped forward.

"Since no one else wants to talk lemme introduce them." He announced. "I'm Marcus." He said pointing at himself, next he turned to the girl who'd also restrained Astrid. "That's my girl Diana." She gave Astrid a cheeky smile as she examined her axe head. "But we call her bumble."

"Bumble?" Astrid asked.

"Well yeah she's cute and harmless like a bumblebee when happy but when she gets pissed she gives a mean sting." He explained.

"Oh…" Astrid could see the logic in that.

"Next we have." He pointed at the girl who'd kicked Nico. "Agnes, extremely violent and unpredictable so best stay out of her way." He warned.

Agnes grunted in agreement as she leaned against one of the building sharpening a knife.

Marcus shuddered and turned to the boy who'd lit the torch. "That my friend is Hunter, pretty cool when you get to know him…well if you're nice to him of not…you won't be living much longer." Hunter laughed at that and gave Astrid a seductive smile.

Astrid resisted the urge to throw up as Marcus pointed to the other boy who was sitting on a rock carving something on a bow.

"That's Raptoric or Toric for short, he's a quiet guy but probably the most deadly of us all." He leaned closer to Astrid and whispered in her ear. "So just leave him be." He warned. "So that concludes the gang any questions?" He asked.

"Nope." Astrid told him.

"Alright seeya." He concluded as he grabbed Diana's hand and led her into the house they were standing in front of.

The rest of them started to go back to their homes until it was just Astrid and Lyna.

"Well guess it's time for bed." Lyna yawned as she bumped Astrid's shoulder. "We girls need our sleep."

"Yeah no kidding." Astrid agreed as they made their way back to the house. On the way Astrid saw the chest lying abandoned on the ground. She ran over and picked it up.

"Here." She told Lyna as she handed it to her. "Gothi said we were to give you this."

Lyna looked at the name carved into it and frowned.

"I don't want anything of his." She said.

"Just open it please I want to know what's inside." Astrid pleaded.

Lyna sighed and opened the latch on the chest and opened it. She gasped as she saw the object inside…

**CLIFF-HANGER! WELL NOT REALLY…BUT ANYWAY BET YOU ALL THOUGHT ALVIN'S CHILD WAS GONNA BE A BOY! Well she was gonna be originally back when I first wrote chapter 5 but I changed my mind. So there'll be more questions this week because frankly I like doing it and getting you guys replies on what you think will happen. Now I did like writing this chapter because its new people instead of the old crew so I made sure I used names from everyone who posted them and I'm sorry if anyone found the rape part offensive just know my intention wasn't to upset anyone. So far DreamWorks haven't announced why Alvin became an Outcast so I made this why and although it's dark it does explain why Stoick didn't outcast the children I mean technically Lyna is his half-daughter or something so I didn't want to make him that harsh.**

**And I got many suggestions about how Toothless will appear in the story and it will be next chapter *bows to applause from readers* yes you're welcome I will say one of you got it right about how he's appearing but I'm not saying who.**

**For the question on why they recognise Nico I will say that pwnboy it's not because of that…I must say your suggestion has really hurt my brain and I still don't understand it. I think it will be revealed in about two or three more chapter maybe…dunno yet.**

**And yes to all you who guessed Alvin you were right here have a cookie!**

**ANYWAYS I was working on Saturday just a normal day then I went into the store to make space for a new order well that's what my boss said so I made a space and it was Dragons: Defenders of Berk toys! I was so excited and I can't wait for the next series it's so close.**

**Ami: Sorry I didn't know it was you and you are welcome.**

**StorSpeaker: Okay whew *Wipes sweat off brow* and although I didn't use all your names they're still pretty good. **

**pwnboy: Again sore brain please don't write things that complicated again there's only so much my poor brain can handle.**

**MaxusDragon: Hm interesting idea but you'll have to wait to find out Mwhaha!**

**Rinter215: Don't worry it's gonna be in next chapter yeah I feel really sorry for Hiccup which is why I'm trying to make this a lot less painful for him…well apart from the arresting thing. Hmm with Stormfly and what would they be doing?**

**georgelucasisawesome: Couldn't have a longer name could you? Jokes well that's an interesting idea so how would he come into the story?**

**Thanks again guys and gals for da support love you all! (Not in that way!) and I will see you next chapter which will be either Friday or Sunday or later due to work. **

**Questions!**

**What do you think of Lyna and Nico yes or no? Give me your opinions!**

**How do you think they'll break Hiccup out of prison?**

**How do you think Stoick will react to what's happened to his son?**

**What are your thoughts on Lyna as a whole?**

**What was in the chest?**

**This isn't to do with the story but does anyone know any good horror films I've become quite obsessed with them lately?**

**Adios!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Heeeeeere's Toothless!

**Warning this chapter will contain an extremely cute overgrown puppy! Not for the faint hearted!**

Nico woke up suddenly and immediately fell out of the chair he was sitting on.

"God dammit!" He swore, he turned back and looked at his leg to see he wasn't wearing his prosthetic. "This is becoming a very stressful day." He sighed as pushed himself up and into the chair, he rubbed his head as the memory of meeting Lyna and the others played through his head.

"_Now we've got the people we just need a plan." _He thought as he rubbed his chin. Slowly a plan began to put itself together in his head.

"_It's risky but it may work." _He thought smiling, he turned to the door just as it started to open and he quickly lay back in the chair pretending he was still sleeping. He cautiously opened one of eyes a crack to see what was going on. He saw Lyna and Astrid and they were talking about something that Nico couldn't hear, he saw Astrid take something from Lyna and walk upstairs.

"_What was that about?" _He wondered as Lyna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

He closed his eye when he saw her turning around.

"_Please don't have seen me." _He prayed silently.

He heard Lyna's footsteps getting closer until they were right next to him, it took all his willpower to not open his eyes to see what she was doing. Nico felt incredibly awkward as Lyna just stood there not moving a muscle.

"_Just do something!" _Nico screamed inside his head.

As if she heard him, she took a deep breath and he felt something soft press against his lips.

Nico's body tensed automatically as the unfamiliar feeling spread through him filling him with a nice fuzzy feeling, then it was gone and so was the pressure against his lips. Nico heard her exhale and quickly walk up the stairs. When he was sure she was gone he opened his eyes and let out the deep breath he had no idea he was holding. He felt the place that the object that had pressed against and felt the heat going to his face.

He lay back slowly on the chair and thought about what Lyna had just done to him and the feeling it had given him.

"_Did she…kiss me?" _Nico thought and immediately dismissed the idea. _"That's ridiculous why would she do that?" _He reasoned as he tried to get some sleep. It was a waste of time as he couldn't take his mind off what had happened.

"_I won't be able to sleep until I find out what she did to me and why she did it." _He declared as he sat on the edge of the chair and looked for something he could use as a crutch. He spotted a spear leaning against the wall that looked good enough. He stood up on his foot and held onto the chair for balance as he reached for the spear.

"_God this thing's quite heavy." _He thought as he picked it up and used it to hop forward.

"_This could take a while." _He thought as he slowly made his way to the stairs.

After ten minutes of painfully slow progression Nico reached the top of the stairs.

"Man that was tiring." He groaned as he attempted to make his back crack.

He looked at the two the doors in the hallway.

"_I need to talk to Astrid." _He thought, he looked at the closest door and knocked on it a few times. He heard a groan and then heavy footsteps as someone made their way over to the door.

"_Please don't be Lyna."_ He prayed as the door swung open.

"What is it?" Lyna asked crankily as she rubbed her eyes. She blushed when she saw Nico.

"_This has not been my day." _He thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you…I…" He couldn't bring himself to tell her he was looking for Astrid.

Lyna looked at him with a curious expression.

"Where you looking for Astrid?" She asked giving him a way out.

"_Yes." _Nico thought.

"No I wanted to…talk to you…" He said out loud.

"_Dammit why did I say that?" _He mentally face-palmed.

"Oh…" Lyna sounded surprised.

"_This is your chance!" _She thought.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked realising he was using a spear as a walking stick.

"Yeah thanks…" Nico replied as she moved to the side to let him in.

She took the opportunity to move closer to him.

"Let me help." She insisted as she took the spear from him and set it against the wall, she put one hand on his and the other placed his arm around her shoulder, she felt her face heat up at the closeness as she guided him towards her bed. She led him over to it and set him down, once he was seated she moved around and sat next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Nico felt a wave of Déjà vu wash over him.

"_It's like me and Astrid's first talk." _He thought.

He sighed and turned to look at her, that was a big mistake, as soon as he looked at her deep green eyes he was lost.

"_Is this what Astrid feels when she looks at Hiccup's?" _He wondered.

Lyna's eyes widened slightly at Nico's love-struck expression.

"_Is he blushing?" _She wondered as she felt her own cheeks heat up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Nico snapped out of whatever trance he was in at her voice.

"What?! No sorry I just kinda got lost in my thoughts there." He told her as he quickly looked away.

"Oh…" Even Nico heard the disappointment in her voice.

He turned back to her.

"Lyna earlier on did you…kiss me?" He asked.

Nico had never seen someone's face go so red.

She looked at the bed, avoiding his face, and he felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Yes…" She answered finally as she kept looking at the bed.

Nico thought on how to answer, finally it hit him. He gently cupped Lyna's cheek and turned her head so she was looking at him.

She looked like she was about to explode. Slowly she met his gaze and Nico felt his stomach do a flip.

"_She looks so beautiful." _He thought as he slowly leaned in and closed his eyes.

Lyna saw this and without realising she began to as well.

Slowly their lips pressed together.

Astrid tossed and turned as nightmares of Hiccup being tortured haunted her sleep.

She was in standing in a room alone. Slowly she turned around and saw Hiccup sitting tied to a chair.

"Hiccup!" She called as she tried to run towards him but her body wouldn't respond. Helplessly she could only watch as he looked up at her his eyes full of disappointment, she saw purple bruised outlining his eyes.

She tried to move again but still she couldn't.

She watched as he turned away from her. She heard a thud as part of the wall collapsed and her dad walked in with an evil look in his eyes, a look she knew too well.

She watched in horror as her dad grabbed Hiccup by his hair and yanked it back so he was looking up at him.

"So traitor…" He spat as he drew his fist back and punched Hiccup in the side of the head. There was a tearing sound as most of Hiccup's hair was ripped out as his body was sent flying across the room.

Sven turned and gave Astrid an evil grin as he slowly walked forward. He grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry your punishment is still to come." He chuckled and drew his fist back.

Astrid shot up in her bed sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Hiccup!" She shouted looking around and realising it was just a dream.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and swung her legs so they were hanging off the bed. She jumped onto her feet and quickly put on her spiked skirt and shoulder pads. Once she'd pulled them on she grabbed her axe and walked out the room. She looked over and saw that Lyna's door was open slightly. She walked over and peeped in, she almost had a heart attack when she saw her and Nico kissing. She smirked and took a step back, putting on a blank face she knocked on the door.

**Lyna POV**

To describe the feeling in one word…amazing. Since I was considered an outcast I made sure that I grew up tough, I'd never let myself feel emotions like this before…until Nico came along and revealed the truth to my existence. It finally made me realise that I didn't want to be like my dad…for the first time in my life I wasn't trying to prove myself to someone…and I loved it. When Nico kissed me I thought I was going to burn up, I'd never thought what it would feel like to kiss someone and the feeling I got was not what I was expecting. When I kissed him downstairs I felt a small spark but this was so much better it was a fire consuming me. I put my hands in his greasy hair and kissed him back. Time seemed to fly until I heard someone knocking on the door. My eyes flew open and I jumped back. Nico jumped back as well but unfortunately he hit his head off the wall.

I suppressed a giggle as I turned and saw Astrid standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smug grin on her face.

"Shut up!" I said as I threw a cushion at her.

She dodged it and burst out laughing.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"So I'm guessing you 'thought' about it then." She teased.

I hid my face in a cushion to hide the blush.

Astrid just burst into more laughter.

I turned and saw Nico looking at us both with a very confused expression.

This set me off and I started laughing too. Soon both me and Astrid were rolling on the floor laughing at Nico.

"_Is this what it's like to actually have friends you can mess around with?" _I thought as I looked at Astrid clutching her stomach and Nico turning bright red.

I knew the gang were friends but we never did anything like this…never just sat down and laughed about something like this.

"_Is this what I've been missing out on all my life?" _I thought as I sat up.

I looked at Nico and Astrid and I felt a great weight lift off my chest. I still felt that something was missing though…Hiccup…my brother. Astrid finally stood up and her expression turned serious.

"We need to bust Hiccup out tonight." She told us.

"But we don't have a plan." I pointed out.

Nico coughed and we both looked at him. "I actually do have a plan but it's quite risky." He told us.

I looked at Astrid and she nodded at me.

"Go on." I told him.

He sat up on the bed and cleared his throat.

"Well first I need to find Stormfly and Toothless." He said.

I looked at Astrid confused.

Her eyes widened. "Oh we forgot to tell you!" She exclaimed. "Well Nico trained a Nadder and called it Stormfly…and well who's Toothless?" She asked.

"He's the Night Fury Hiccup was supposed to train." Nico told her.

I looked between them both waiting for one to start laughing and say it was joke…they didn't so I went into serious mode.

"I'll get the gang assembled but they may not like the idea of dragons at first but I'll try to convince them otherwise." I told them.

"You two go find Stormfly and…Toothless?" I said obviously confused with the name.

"Night Furies can retract their teeth." Nico explained.

"Oh that makes…sense." I said as I walked out the room to go assemble the gang.

**Third Person**

Nico and Astrid watched Lyna run out the room to go get the others.

"She took that surprisingly well." Nico said.

"Yeah." Astrid flicked her hair out of her eyes and sighed.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I had…a nightmare about Hiccup." Astrid admitted as she sat next to Nico on the bed.

"What happened?" Nico asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. If anyone else had tried to do that Astrid would've broken their arm but this was Nico and she leaned into his embrace.

Astrid sniffed. "I saw my dad…torturing him..." She said shakily.

Nico stiffened. "But Gobber wouldn't let them do that!" He told her though he didn't sound convinced himself.

"I know but he would do it though since he can't take his anger out on me he'll take it out on Hiccup and no one else would stop him since Gothi let them take him anyway." She turned and hugged him.

"I shouldn't have let him go." She started to cry and Nico hugged her back trying to calm her.

"It's not your fault even if you had kept fighting they might've taken you too and that would've been a lot worse." He told her.

Astrid made some sort of noise.

Nico pulled back and held her by her shoulders.

"Astrid look at me." He ordered.

She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.

"We will get Hiccup back and if anyone's laid a finger on him well I'm sure they won't be doing anything else in a hurry."

Astrid smiled Nico sure knew how to make people feel better.

"What'll you do though?" She asked eyeing his stump.

"I'll be with Stormfly." He told her.

"But what if they catch you?" She asked.

"Don't worry I've got it all planned out." He assured her.

"Okay…" Astrid rubbed her eyes.

"Can you help me get down the stairs now please?" Nico asked.

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"How did you even get up here?" She asked.

"Long story tell you later."

**In the Village**

"That's your plan?" Marcus asked through a yawn.

"Yeah it is." Lyna replied.

Diana stepped forward and looked at Lyna.

"Are you serious I mean getting dragons to help us what kinda plan is that? We all know that dragons are mindless beasts." She asked.

Lyna looked her in the eye. "Diana as much as I hate to say it we don't have any other suggestions." She said calmly.

"Why are we even risking our lives for some fishbone?" Hunter asked as he stepped forward.

"That fishbone is my brother." Lyna told him slowly.

Hunter knew that this was non-negotiable and stepped back. Toric looked at the others, who were either yawning or trying to avoid Lyna's gaze, and spoke up.

"I think it's a good idea." He said. Lyna looked at him with a surprised expression, it wasn't often Toric talked.

Agnes pushed up from the wall she was leaning on and sheathed her knife.

"Well if we get to fight then I'm in." She declared.

"Me too." Marcus agreed as he stepped forward.

"Marcus!" Diana shouted, looking at him as if he was crazy.

He looked back at her. "Come on baby its boring doing nothing around here I wanna get some action."

She rolled her eyes and walked up to her boyfriend and punched him on the shoulder.

"You're such a moron." She told him.

"I'm your moron." He grinned.

"Damn right you are." Diana agreed as punched him again.

"If you two are finished with the lovey dovey business I'd like to get going." Lyna told them impatiently.

"Yeah yeah we're coming." Marcus waved his hand at her.

Lyna sighed. _"I wish Astrid and Nico were here to help with this." _She thought.

"Where are the other two?" Agnes asked.

"They've gone to find their dragon." Lyna told them.

"Their dragon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently Nico trained it in dragon training." She told them.

Agnes grunted in response.

"How did he lose his leg?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know and I'm not asking him anytime soon it's not my business." She snapped.

"Jeez calm down normally everything's your business if it's in your village." He pointed out.

"Do me a favour and shut your mouth before I do." Lyna told him, her voice dripping with venom.

Hunter knowing what she was capable of raised his hands in a surrendering gesture before backing away.

"_Where are those two?" _Lyna thought impatiently.

**In Astrid's Clearing**

"So how are we going to call her?" Astrid asked Nico as she supported him.

"I guess I'll just call her name." He shrugged. "Stormfly!" He called cupping his hands around his mouth.

Astrid rolled her eyes, this could take some time.

It only took about six minutes till they heard the sound of wings flapping. Nico called Stormfly's name again, there was a caw that definitely belonged to a Nadder. With a squawk Stormfly landed in the middle of the clearing.

"Hey girl." Nico greeted as Astrid help him over to the Nadder.

She cooed in delight as she saw Nico approaching. Nico rubbed her snout while Astrid scratched her side.

"Listen Stormfly I need you to…" Nico was caught off by a high pitched whining sound.

"Toothless…" He whispered.

There was an explosion somewhere in the distance.

"It's a raid!" Astrid shouted.

Nico nodded. "This could help our plan."

Astrid bit her lip nervously as Nico turned back to Stormfly.

"Listen I need you to find the Night Fury and bring him here its important.

Stormfly didn't move for a second and Nico worried that she didn't understand but he relaxed when she made a nodding gesture and flew off towards the village.

"Will she be okay?" Astrid asked as she watched the Nadder disappear.

"Yeah she's tough." Nico smiled. "You do realise she's bonded with you."

Astrid took a step back. "What but you're the one that you know…" She stammered.

Nico chuckled. "I know but a human can only bond with one dragon in their whole life…I've already bonded with mine." He told her.

"But who…?" She asked and then realised.

Nico nodded at her expression. "Scorcher's the dragon I've bonded with."

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"I can feel it…can't you feel yours too?" He asked.

Astrid paused and closed her eyes. She felt a faint second heartbeat, the heartbeat got louder as she concentrated more.

She opened her eyes the heartbeat was as loud as her own.

"I can." She told Nico smiling slightly.

He smiled back "And as you spend more time with her you should be able to feel more." He told her.

Astrid placed her hand over her heart and then moved it to where she felt Stormfly's heartbeat was coming from.

"_This is so weird." _She thought as she felt the second heartbeat, beating in time with hers.

"How long will it take her to find him?" She asked turning to Nico who was sitting on a rock rubbing his stump.

"What?" He asked snapping out of his daze.

Astrid felt a pang of guilt as she watched as his hand kept rubbing his stump unconsciously.

"How long will she take?" She asked again.

Nico looked up at the sky again and sighed.

"I don't know it'll probably take a while though." He replied as stretched his arms.

Astrid looked up the sky as well.

"_I hope Hiccup's okay I swear if dads even laid a finger on him I'll kill him." _She thought.

"Astrid?" Nico asked as he turned to look at her.

"Yes?" She replied without looking at him.

"Can you help me lie down?" He asked.

Astrid looked him with a confused expression.

"I'm tired and well we've got a lot to do when Stormfly gets back." He explained.

"Yeah sure." Astrid walked over and helped him carefully lie down on the ground.

Nico looked up at the stars and was surprised to see he recognised a few of the constellations. He smiled as he picked out the Plough and the small bear.

Astrid sat next to him.

"Nico?"

"Yes?"

"…what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"What do you mean?" Nico looked at her.

"Well if he's still alive Stoick will most likely be back in a few days…and what's he gonna do when he finds out what's happened?" She asked.

Nico sat up he hadn't thought of that. He turned to her.

"Listen we'll break Hiccup out and then discuss what to do next okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Nico opened his mouth to speak but was caught off by a familiar squawk.

"Stormfly!" Astrid called as a smile lit up her face.

The Nadder cooed and ran over to her.

"Hey girl how's it going?" Astrid asked as she rubbed the Nadder's neck.

Nico grinned. "So did you find him?" He asked just as a growl emanated from behind him.

Nico turned to see the Night Fury bearing his teeth at him.

"Well that answers my question." He said sarcastically as the Night Fury slowly approached him still growling.

Stormfly made a high pitched noise that got Toothless' attention. He lifted his ear flaps as the Nadder said something to him. Toothless made a warbling noise in reply and retracted his teeth. He looked at me again still wary but slowly approached me and made a soft warbling noise. Nico smiled at him and Toothless tilted his head in confusion his pupils expanded. Slowly his started to lift the corners of his mouth and gave Nico an attempted gummy smile. Nico heard Astrid 'aw' in the background, he didn't blame her there was no doubt that the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself was extremely cute and resembled an overgrown puppy.

Nico started to talk slowly to him.

"Listen I know you have every reason to not trust me right now but we really need your help to free our friend…and once we're done we'll help you with something." Nico told him.

Toothless looked at him for a moment before warbling something at Stormfly whatever it was he said she didn't seem to like it.

**Toothless POV **

"_Once we're done we'll help you with something." _The human said.

I thought for a minute before turning to Stormfly.

"They say they'll help us with something…what if they help us kill the queen…" I said.

Stormfly looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"Are you kidding we wouldn't be able to defeat her on our own! Its suicide you should know!" She stopped after those words and hung her head in shame.

I felt my heart fill with sorrow as the memory crashed through my mind…the reminder that the queen was in charge and there was nothing we could do about it.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that…" Stormfly apologised.

I looked up at her. "It's okay…but I think if we got more dragons to fight with us as well as these humans we could defeat her…and free ourselves from her control."

Stormfly thought for a moment before leaving her human and walking over to me.

"If it comes to it I'll fight with you." She said bumping my wing.

I gave her a gummy smile I'd seen the human doing.

"Thanks." I said bumping her back.

"Don't worry Toothless you'll avenge them someday." She told me.

"I know…" I replied as the male human started talking to the female human.

"Who is it we're trying to help here?" I asked. "We're not supposed to help them if the queen found out we'd be dead." I said observing the two.

"It's their friend…when Nico lost his leg they took him to a hut and as the old lady helped Nico the boy and Astrid stayed outside with me…and they were trying to suck each other's face off so I intervened and they just started laughing…then the rest of the Vikings came and tried to capture me but that boy stopped them and gave me time to escape so they took him instead." She explained.

"Oh…" I said, "A Viking helped you?"

"Yes." Stormfly tilted her head to look me in the eye. "They all did…Nico helped me escape from that prison and I…I accidently burnt his leg…" Stormfly made a sad cooing noise and I went and rubbed my head against her.

"I'm sure it wasn't entirely your fault." I assured her.

"But there's something else…Nico, Astrid and that boy are all connected somehow…I think Astrid and the boy are mates but Nico I can't figure out…" She told me.

"Well we'll sort that out once we've busted this guy out." I said. "But we should hurry before the queen calls us back..." I told her. Stormfly nodded and nudged her human. She looked back at me and made a gesture to the male. I gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. She just narrowed her eyes and gestured again. I rolled my eyes and sighed before nudging the male. He looked at me and I could see his eyes looking over me assessing if I was a threat or not.

He called to the female and she helped him get on my back. I got a glimpse of his stump…I felt a twinge of guilt as I remembered the Terror a few days back…I couldn't shake his terrified expression from my mind.

**Toothless Flashback (Two days ago)**

I sat on my perch and watched as the rest of the hive dropped their catch to the rotten queen hidden below the red mist.

"_Why don't we just revolt against her?" _I thought as I watched the last few dragons drop their kill and then quickly fly back to their perches.

I heard small wing flaps and I turned to see a small yellowy orange Terror flying up behind me.

"What do you want?" I growled at the nuisance.

"I was wondering what it was like to be a Night Fury?" The Terror asked.

"Why?" I snorted Terrors could be extremely irritating and asked way too many questions.

"Well it must be pretty cool to be the best dragon in the whole nest right?" He asked.

I froze as a loud rumbling noise rose from the depths of the mist as a massive head appeared out of the red mist. I saw the rest of the nest cower back as the queen looked around.

"Who dares say that I'm not the best?" Her voice boomed causing more dragons to cower. I braced myself for a quick getaway.

"Who?!" She asked again.

The small Terror slowly backed away his eyes wide in fear.

I saw the look in his eyes and saw…that fateful day when I was the small one cowering. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"No one…he didn't mean to say that you weren't the most powerful in the nest…he meant who was the best at raiding the human village." I spoke up.

I heard dragons gasp at my bravery, not many spoke up to the queen.

The queen fixed me with a killer stare and narrowed her small eyes.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes…" I replied. The queen grunted and retreated back below the mist.

I turned back to the Terror.

"You can't say things like that okay? Next time she will kill you!" I told the small Terror who nodded still terrified.

I turned away.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." The Terror said as he turned to fly back to his perch.

I grunted and turned away. I heard the Terror's wings flapping and to my horror I saw the queen's head slowly rise back up she started to slowly rise up towards the Terror who was oblivious to this and opened her mouth.

Acting on reflex I shot off towards the Terror the queen was about to close his jaws around him when I grabbed his foot in my mouth and yanked him out the way just as the queen's mouth snapped shut just missing me.

I flew out of the nest still carrying the Terror's leg in my mouth. I realised in my haste I hadn't retracted my teeth I quickly did so now and let go of the Terror.

He looked at me terrified.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"The queen was about to eat you how didn't you notice?! I'm sorry in my haste I didn't retract my teeth but you can't go back to the nest or she might try and eat you again." I told him.

The Terror looked sad but nodded at me. I looked at his leg it was bleeding but it didn't seem too bad as long as he didn't put too much weight on it.

"Make sure you don't put any weight on that leg until its healed okay?" I told him.

He nodded sadly and I felt a burst of guilt sending him off like this.

"I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you to stay here." I told him.

He nodded again and looked at me. "Thanks for saving my life…again…I'll repay you someday I promise." He told me.

I opened my mouth and regurgitated a fish on the ground.

"That should be okay for today but you will need to fish for your own food now and be careful since there won't be anyone to protect you now."

I heard the queen roar and I knew I had to go.

"Go now!" I told him and nudged him with my tail. He nodded and ate the fish in one go.

He started to fly away but turned back to look at me.

"Thank you for…everything." He said before turning and flying away.

I turned and started to fly back to the nest to face the queen's wrath.

**Flashback End**

I sighed and shook my head trying to get that Terror out of my head.

"_I hope the little guys okay…" _I thought as we took off.

**Wow 5000 word new record for me to beat! So now there's Toothless and well done to the person who said that the Terror's injury came from Toothless you were correct though it was to save him not hurt him. Anyway I'm sorry for the delay I did actually finish this on Saturday but when I read over it I felt it was too short and rushed everything too much so I made it 2000 words longer to kinda stretch it out. Now next chapter will be the prison break and apart from the reunion between Hiccup and Astrid I don't think there will be too much romance BUT maybe next chapter or definitely the one after Stoick will return! DUN DUN DUN!**

**So next update will hopefully if everything goes according to schedule either Sunday or Monday.**

**StorSpeaker: Lol I just realised I was reading your story running scared I was like hmm StorSpeaker that name seems familiar and then I got your review and I was like oh…anyway you're welcome I did not reveal what was in the chest because embarrassingly I haven't decided what'll be in it yet. Well I've made it official this story will also include um Nina? NicoxLyna XD Oh dayum! yeah that's what I was thinking too. I will but you too must also update soon!**

**Rocket: Well that's good I didn't want to put them together if you guys didn't want it so I'm making this a Nina story as well XD**

**Guest: Yes I'm thinking of a few ways that could possibly ruin their relationship later on in the story.**

**Ami: Oh Lico…why didn't I think of that *face palms* that's better than Nina. Hm I thought about that I remember in ROB one of the episodes Hiccup finds the stuffed Nadder toy his mum gave him when he was small so I was thinking it might be something like that. The Couring hmm? I'll check it out I saw the Human Centipede and seriously the person who came up with the idea with it has to go get their brain checked it is a very messed up movie I don't recommend it.**

**Rinter215: Okay well the way I've got the story going currently it may turn out that they're not so perfect after all Mwhahahaha! The prison break I'm just starting to put together now so I'll take into account some of your ideas. Wait you and your friends broke someone out of prison?! Dayum you badass! Yeah that's the direction I'm leaning in at the moment but it may change I dunno yet. I know right! Oh man I feel sorry for you in my last relationship I was the one making her watch crappy TV programmes like OBS while she was making me watch horrors so I guess I should thank her for my love of horror movies XD**

**Okay guy's questions time!**

**How do you think Toothless and Hiccup are gonna react when they first meet?**

**What will the original gang do when they find Nico and co. hanging with the 'Outcasts' and breaking laws?**

**How is Snotlout going to behave towards Hiccup after seeing him and Astrid kiss?**

**Who do you think that Terror from Toothless' flashback was?**

**Who is it that Toothless wants to avenge by killing the queen?**

**So those are this week's questions so review and gimme dose answers and stay tuned for chapter 11! Which will hopefully have a better title seeing as I couldn't really think of one for this chapter…**

**Until then Adios!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Prison Break

**Nico's POV**

I could see the shocked expression on the others faces as Astrid and I landed in front of them, well Toric didn't look surprised, on top of Toothless and Stormfly. I smile at their expressions.

"So we ready to cause some havoc?" I asked them. Immediately they burst into shouts of agreement. I felt Toothless tense slightly at the noise. I rubbed his neck to assure him that it was okay, it seemed to work as he made a soft warbling noise and relaxed.  
I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Lyna approaching with a smile plastered on her face.

"Great Thor I didn't think you were serious about the Night Fury!" She exclaimed as she approached Toothless carefully not wanting to give him a reason to attack. Toothless eyed her carefully before snorting and looking in the opposite direction. Lyna rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the distance up to me.

"We're all ready." She informed me.

I nodded and thought for a moment.

"Okay climb on with me." I told her.

Her eyes widened and she backed up slowly.

"Oh no no no there's no way I'm getting on that!" She said.

"It's a he and don't worry you'll be fine." I promised.

She still looked unconvinced so I decided to carry on.

"Look if you're scared you can hold on to me." I teased.

She bristled and marched up to me and in one slick movement climbed on Toothless behind me.

I laughed as she made herself comfortable behind me.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You're so immature." She muttered.

I poked her in the side and she jolted back her eyes widening.

"And you're ticklish!" I said as an evil grin formed on my face.

"Don't eve-" She started but was cut off by Toothless' small roar. We both looked forward to see him looking at us with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Sorry…" I told him as Astrid burst into a laughing fit. I looked at Stormfly and nodded, surprisingly she understood my meaning and smacked Astrid over the head with her tail.

"OW!" Astrid cried as she glared at Stormfly. The Nadder just shrugged. Deciding to be the more mature one I cleared my throat and looked at Toric.

"Toric if it's okay with you I'd like you to ride with Astrid and provide cover fire if necessary." I told him.

He nodded and walked over to the Nadder. I was surprised to see him reach over and give Stormfly a scratch under the chin before swinging himself up behind Astrid.

She looked at him warily as he sat behind her.

"Don't worry I won't be make any sort of contact with you if that's what you want." He told her. Astrid nodded and turned back to face the front.

I looked back at Lyna. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll get the gang to meet us at the cells for when we break out Hiccup. She told me before turning to the others.

"Right you lot know your parts so get moving!" She ordered in her commanding voice.

"_Damn this girl is pretty intimidating!" _I thought as I made myself comfortable on Toothless' back.

"Okay bud you know what to do." I told him as I patted his neck. He grunted, remembering the instructions I'd given him and Stormfly on the way back to the village. Flapping his wings he took off with Stormfly in close pursuit. I felt arms wrap round me as Toothless began to speed up and I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

**Third Person POV**

It only took about ten minutes to get to the village, the raid was in full swing and there were fires everywhere, Nico now knew what Hiccup meant about lots of new buildings, and most of the houses were on fire or were already just piles of ash and rubble.

"Damn!" Nico winced at the sight of the carnage. His heart dropped into his stomach when he saw that the prison was on fire.

"Crap!" He yelled before leaning closer to Toothless. "Change of plans we need to land as close as we can to that building." He told the Night Fury as he pointed to the flaming building. Toothless nodded and started to dive towards it.  
"Astrid change of plans the prisons on fire so you and Lyna will have to go in there and get him." Nico called over his shoulder.

"Got it!" Astrid replied as she told Stormfly what to do.

As they landed a few feet from the building Nico turned round and quickly explained to Lyna what to do.

"Toric and I will cover your escape, if you can get to the forge then the others will meet you there and get you back to the village." He told her.

She nodded and leaped off Toothless' back and ran into the burning building closely followed by Astrid.

"Toric!" Nico yelled over his shoulder. "We need to cover the girls till they get to the forge.

Toric nodded and unslung his bow from around his shoulders.

"Stormfly stay in the sky and do what Toric tells you." He told the Nadder. Stormfly snorted and flew back into the sky. Nico leant forward. "Toothless we need to stay close to the prison while the girls are freeing Hiccup and we can't let anyone else in."

Toothless nodded and with a flap of his wings they were in the sky camouflaged against the night sky.

**Lyna's POV**

I watched as Nico and Toothless took off I soon lost them as Toothless blended in with the night sky. I turned round to see Astrid throwing herself against the door to the prison in an attempt to open it. I jogged over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid calm down it won't do much good if you tire yourself out before we get Hiccup." I told her.

She sighed and turned to look at me. "Lyna we're so close I just can't help it and to make matters worse the buildings on fire!" She cried.

I nodded and motioned for her to move away from the door. She did so confused, I winked at her before raising my leg and sending the heel crashing into the door knocking it clean off its hinges. I stepped inside and turned to wait for Astrid. She looked at me total shock written on her face. "How?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Strength is another thing I inherited from my father." I said casually.

She nodded and looked at the cells lining the corridor in front of us.

"I'll take the ones on the left." She said. "You take right."

I nodded and took off quickly scanning the cells one by one. I heard a creaking noise and I looked up to see one of the wooden beams falling towards me. Reacting on reflex I jumped backwards the beam missing me by millimetres.

"Astrid!" I called. "We have to be quick the buildings collapsing!" I yelled.

I heard her shout something back but I couldn't make it out over the noise of the raid. I quickened my search taking only a few seconds to examine each cell. I could hear my heart thumping as I approached the last few cells.

"_Three more cells Hiccup has to be in one." _I thought as I passed by another.

"_Two more…"_

"_Last one!" _I held my breath as I ran to the last cell. At the first glance I thought it was empty but then I saw the motionless lump lying on the floor.

"Hiccup!" I yelled. "Astrid I've found him!"

I heard footsteps approaching as I tried to open the door to the cell. It was then I realised that those footsteps were too loud and too slow to be Astrid's. I turned to see a Viking walking towards me dragging an unconscious Astrid behind him by her hair.

"Astrid!" I called but to no avail she was out cold. I turned to the Viking as he dropped Astrid and drew his axe.

"I told Stoick we should've gotten rid of you outcasts seeing how much damage you've cost us." He muttered in a deep voice as he slowly approached me. "But I might make an exception for a pretty girl like you." He told me, still slowly approaching. I waited till he was within striking distance before I moved. Feigning a move to the left then striking from the right. He obviously hadn't expected me to be as fast as the flat of my axe connected to his temple sending him flying as well as knocking him out. I quickly ran over to Astrid's unconscious form and felt her neck for pulse, thankfully I could feel it though it was faint.

"Great now I have two unconscious people to drag through a raid." I muttered. "Now how do I get Hiccup out the cage?" I

Thought for a minute before it hit me.

"_That Viking must have the keys!" _I thought.

I turned and slowly made my way over to the unconscious man. I saw a glimpse of metal.

"_The key!" _I reached round his body slowly and grabbed the keys from their hook. I heard another creak as another wooden beam fell down.

"_Damn this is getting worse I need to get the guys out of here!" _I thought as I inserted the key into the lock. It opened with a click and I slipped in and ran over to the motionless form of Hiccup. I felt his neck as I had with Astrid, at first I couldn't feel anything but then I felt a very faint pulse against my finger. I sighed in relief and picked him up, as I did I saw the purple bruises lining his arms and a few on his face. I felt my anger flare up.

"_They hurt my brother!" _I thought as slung him over my shoulder and walked out of the cell. _"I Swear to Freyja they will pay for this!" _I promised. As I walked out I saw Astrid still lying on the ground.

"Urgh why do the gods hate me?" I asked myself. I tried to pick up Astrid but she was too heavy to carry with Hiccup.

"Okay Lyna calm down you can think of something you've got plenty of time." I told myself in an attempt to calm down and think clearly. It was working until the roof decided it didn't want to live anymore and caved in trapping me, Astrid and Hiccup inside the building which was starting to collapse in on itself. Seeing that I was out of options I did the only thing I could think of.

"HELP!"

**Nico's POV **

I was starting to worry Lyna and Astrid had been in the prison for too long.

"Come on Toothless." I said tapping the Night Fury's neck. He flew us down till we were hovering just above the blazing roof.

"_That's not gonna stay up much longer…" _I thought. _"I hope they make it out fast."_

Another couple of nail-biting minutes passed.

"Okay we need to get in there and find out what's going on." I decided tapping Toothless' neck again but to my horror just before we moved the roof collapsed.

"Shit!" I shouted as Toothless flew closer to the wreckage. Then to my relief I heard something that sounded like help!

"_There it is again!" _I thought as I made out the sound. _"Lyna!" _I realised as the voice became clearer.

"Toothless land in there!" I shouted, pointing at the part of the building where the roof was still intact. He warbled and tried to get closer to the building without bring it down. I searched for any sign of Lyna or Astrid in the ruin my heart was starting to sink lower and lower as I failed to spot either of them. Then I heard it.

"Nico over here!"

I turned and saw Lyna standing at the other side of the building trapped by a wall of flames and with Hiccup slung over her shoulder.

"There Toothless!" I told the Night Fury. He turned and hovered for a minute as he tried to figure out a way to get to Lyna. I realised at the same time as him that there wasn't a way to get to them.

"Come on Nico think…" I told myself as I hit my forehead against my palm repeatedly. Then it hit me.

"Lyna get ready to move on my go!" I yelled as loud as I could.

She nodded and it was then I realised Astrid wasn't with her.

"Where's Astrid?" I shouted.

She looked up at me and heaved another unconscious figure into my field of vision.

"_What the hell happened in there?" _I asked myself.

"Okay Toothless I need you to blast that wall." I told him. "But don't use too much force or you might collapse the building." I added.

He grunted and flew closer to the building before firing a small plasma blast at the wall. There was a small explosion but luckily the building didn't immediately collapse.

I waited with bated breath for Lyna to emerge from the hole. I was worried Toothless might've hurt her in the blast but then looking very beat up she emerged from the hole in the building with Hiccup over her shoulders and dragging Astrid with her hand.

"Lyna!" I called as Toothless and I rushed over to meet her. She looked about ready to collapse as we stopped next to her. I held out my arms and she handed me Hiccup's unconscious form. I set him in front of me carefully. Once I was happy he wouldn't fall off I turned back to take Astrid. I set her behind me with her arms weakly wrapped around me.

"Stay here I'll get Toric and Stormfly to pick you up." I told her as Toothless took off.

"Toothless call Stormfly!" I told him.

He roared and soon the Nadder appeared with Toric sitting comfortably on her back he was surprised to see me with two unconscious people.

"What's going on?" He shouted as he and Stormfly got closer.

"Long story but I need you to go pick up Lyna she's over there and then regroup at the village." I told him. "I'll get the others."

He nodded and flew down to pick up Lyna. Getting a good grip on both Hiccup and Astrid we flew back to the forge where the rest of the gang were waiting to pick up Lyna and Astrid. I saw them pointing at me as I approached.

"Change of plans guys everyone is to meet back at the village!" I yelled at them. Immediately they turned round and legged it back towards the forest.  
"Alright Toothless now before we head back to the village we have to go get Scorcher, head to that hut up there." I told him. As we flew over to the hut I failed to notice that more ships had docked earlier that day and that Stoick had returned. I also failed to see him charging up the stairs to the hut after me. What I did see was a pair f bolas flying towards us.

"Look out!" I cried as I spotted the projectile zooming towards us. Acting on reflex Toothless dived under it like he would normally do against a bola except this time I was on his back and he hadn't dived low enough for me to dodge it. I felt the ropes wrap around me and next thing I knew I was having all the air crushed out of me and there was no longer anything beneath me. I turned in the air just in time to see the ground rushing up towards me but this time there was no Hiccup to break my fall. The last thing I felt was a searing pain in my chest as I smacked into the ground and my world went black…

**Cliffhanger! Yep so chapter 11 done by Sunday just as I promised. Now I have some news for you guys updating wise.**

**Since school is restarting on Wednesday I will be loads more busy but I promise I will try my best to update each week. Currently I am going to be updating every Sunday or occasionally Thursday so if I miss a Sunday I will update by Thursday promise. In the case I finish a chapter before Thursday I will post Thursday and Sunday if I have finished the next chapter. So hopefully I can update on Sunday if not next Thursday definitely.**

**Also I may (depending on time) release a few one-shots that will go along with this story for example what happened to Hiccup while he was in jail and maybe what happened to Toothless if I can find time BUT these updates will come first out of everything!  
**

**DragonSoul: Thank you very much it means a lot don't worry I won't be abandoning this story anytime soon!**

**Rinter215: Oh…*slaps himself* sorry about what I said I clearly didn't think straight...rescue mission damn please forgive my rashness I hope it didn't cause you any offence…I really hope this chapter was good enough for you please tell me if it wasn't and I will try my best to make it up to you in the next chapter. Yeah Toric's kinda like second in command and yeah he's pretty badass if I do say so myself. Yeah I was thinking about doing that Fishlegs is really the only one I don't know what to do with yet. Yeah Snotlout is gonna be a bit of a bad guy in this as I don't like him at all so I will be making him an evil type character and he will do lots in an attempt to break apart Hiccup and Astrid so don't worry a lot of threatening and fights will be appearing. That was Scorcher indeed I will answer that because I did make it pretty obvious. Hm maybe you'll just have to wait and see…don't worry I would never kill off Astrid or any of the main characters I'm not that horrible. Lol yep dat sounds like the best thing to do!**

**Toothless is best: Dude great name! Thanks a bunch I'm trying my very best right now to keep to a sort of schedule.**

**MaxusDragon: I don't know if I'll make him go that far I might but I don't know at this stage yet. It is well one! Hmm clever you are much potential in you I see (Yoda Reference). Thanks I will try my best to.**

**Okay questions!**

**What do you thinks in store for Nico in the next chapter?**

**Who do you think the Viking from the prison was?**

**What kinds of dragons do you think the other gang will get?**

**Who is your favourite OC in the story so far?**

**Do you want me to do a bio type thing for the OC's to give you a picture of what they look like?**

**That is all 3…2…1…GO! Send in those answers! Hopefully see you Sunday!**

**Adios!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pain

**Warning this chapter contains strong language! Read at your own risk!**

Nico groaned and tried to get up. He cried out in pain as his chest seemed to explode. He lifted his head and saw that he was trapped in a bola while the raid was still taking place.

"Ah shit!" He cried as pain shot through his chest. He tried to get out of the rope but it was wrapped too tightly around him and the slightest movement made his chest burst in agony. His vision started to go fuzzy as a large object came into view moving at a fast pace. As his vision cleared a little Nico noticed it was Stoick and boy did he look pissed. Nico tried moving again but each time he was stopped by the pain coming from his chest.

_"Ah Dammit!" _He screamed in his head. He looked back over and saw Stoick had almost reached him.

_"Maybe he's in a good mood?" _He thought hopefully. That thought was dashed as Stoick let out a cry of anger and charged at him.

_"Uh oh..." _Nico thought as Stoick raised his hammer. Nico closed his eyes. _"This is going to hurt." _He thought as Stoick brought the hammer down on Nico's right arm, shattering the bone as if it was glass.

Nico screamed in pain feeling as though his arm had exploded. Stoick looked down at him madness written in his eyes.

"You turned my son into a criminal," He breathed heavily like a bull waiting to charge, "I brought you in and you helped **dragons** our enemies!" He took a step closer and raised his hammer again, "Snotlout told me everything you did," He paused as he brought it down on where he thought Nico's left leg was. He looked down in confusion as he felt the hammer hit the ground instead of his leg. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Nico's missing leg, they quickly reverted back to their stony glare. "Brainwashing the teens, confiding with the outcasts, **Riding!** a dragon." He paused again, "Once I'm done with you I'm gonna do what I should've done years ago and get rid of that little 'mistake'." He emphasized the word 'mistake', that's what caused Nico to forget the pain he was in.

_"Nobody calls Lyna a mistake! Nobody!" _He screamed to himself.

"As for the oth-"

"Don't you dare call her that you bastard!" Nico interrupted. "If you so much as lay a finger on her not even the Red Death will be able to keep me from killing you!" Stoick was visibly taken aback by the sudden outburst but then it turned to a look of confusion.

"If you pulled your head out of your ass and listened to me then maybe just maybe it would get through your thick skull that there IS A MASSIVE BLOODY DRAGON HALF THE SZE OF BERK CONTROLLING THE DRAGONS! JESUS CHRIST DRAGONS DON'T EVEN EAT BLOODY ANIMALS!" Nico was breathing heavily and the look on Stoick's face was priceless. Nico heard looked past Stoick and saw that the battle had ceased as Vikings and dragons alike were staring at him in shock. Nico smiled this was his chance.

"Listen to me dragons don't raid you to feed themselves its to feed their 'queen' who forces them to bring food or they'll be eaten." The Vikings seemed to forget that they were in battle and started whispering to each other.

A Deadly Nadder turned to the rest of its pack and made a few squawking sounds. Suddenly Stormfly landed next to Nico with Toric and Agnes riding on her back. Toric's had a bow notched and was aiming it right at Stoick's face.

"Get away from him!" He said calmly not blinking. Stoick's eyes narrowed but he reluctantly backed up. Without looking away Toric addressed Agnes. "Get Nico." He ordered eyes still locked on Stoick.

Cautiously Agnes slipped off Stormfly and carefully as she could picked up Nico and placed him on Stormfly's back. Suddenly Toothless was flying above warbling to the other dragons. They all seemed to listen to what he was saying as they dropped their haul and took to the skies leaving behind some very confused Vikings. Stoick watched in amazement as the dragons disappeared leaving all their livestock untouched. He turned back around to address Toric but to his surprise they were gone.

"Odin be dammed." he swore as he marched to the center of the village preparing a speech.

**Lyna's POV**

I waited anxiously, along with Toric and Agnes, for Nico and Toothless to get back. It had been a while since we had freed Hiccup and I was getting worried, he was only supposed to be getting his dragon so why hadn't he come back yet? Then I heard the sound of wings flapping.

_"Toothless!" _I thought as relief flooded through me. The Night Fury was hard to spot at first due to his camoflague but when he landed I was shocked to see, or not to see, Nico on his back.

"Where's Nico?" I almost screamed.

Toothless made a few warbling sounds and guestured for me to get on his back. I didn't hesitate in complying and soon we were whizzing through the night sky.

_"Its was a shame that there was so much at stake right now," I sighed, "I would've loved for me and Nico to go for a flight like this...just the two of us...Wait! What!?" _I almost fell off Toothless as I realised what I'd said. I rubbed my forehead with the back of my palm and sighed.

_"Why do I care so much about him? Why did I kiss him? And why of all things am I feeling these emotions...what are these emotions?!" _

During my thoughts I hadn't realised that Toothless had in fact taken me to the Elder's hut.

"Toothless!" I hissed, not wanting to alert them of my presence. "We're not supposed to be here come on!"

He shook his head and ignored me.

"Stupid overgrown salamander." I muttered. He growled and hit me with his ear flap. "Hey!" I cried forgetting my current situation too late.

He made a rumbling sound that sounded like a laugh.

_"I'll get you back for that mark my words." _I silently promised.

While I was muttering to Toothless I failed to spot the figure walking out of the hut and by the time I did I almost had a heart attack.

"Gah!" I cried as I turned and saw an old lady standing right next to Toothless.

She rolled her eyes and held something up to me that was in her arms. As I reached out I saw that it was moving and then when I picked it up I realised it was in fact a Terrible Terror. It took all my willpower to not throw the dragon away and reach for my weapon, I took a deep breath and calmly set him behind me on Toothless. I turned back to thank the woman but she had disappeared again. My eyes widened as I looked around for her only to not see a trace of her. I shook my head just as the sounds of battle stopped. I turned and managed to see that the Vikings and dragon had stopped fighting and that someone was shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Come on." I told Toothless as I patted his neck. We flew down to the shouting and I just managed to glimpse Toric and Agnes flying on Stormfly whilst carrying an injured Nico. I felt a great weight lift off my chest as I saw them fly back towards the village. I leaned forward.

"Toothless tell the dragons to drop their kill and retreat." I said patting his neck.

He nodded and let loose a mixture of roars and warbles. I smiled s the dragons one by one dropped their kill and started to fly away.

"Good job bud." I told Toothless as a rare smile lit up my face.

He made happy sounding warble followed by a coo as we headed back towards the village also to meet up with Nico and the gang.

**Okay first off sorry for the wait but I gotta lot and I mean a lot of homework this past two weeks so I wasn't able to update last week and I tried on thursday but I had a football game as well so I wasn't able to finish the whole chapter. It is short which is most likely quite disappointing but it is really only a filling chapter (as I call it) so it was just giving extra details for the following chapters. Yes Snotlout is gonna be a bad character in my story because he deserves it and a lot more. I may need to make this updates every two weeks it just depends on homework but I promise to do the best I can. Anyway I'm gonna release a different bio each chapter in order of appearance so first is Nico and next chapter will be Lyna. I hope that this chapter wasn't too much of a let to you guys but I'm thinking of maybe giving Stoick a chance at redeeming himself so we'll see how it goes. I won't be answering to reviews this chapter I'm really sorry but I have taken what you've all said into account so hope this chapter wasn't too bad for you guys and I'll see you next time.**

**Adios**

_**Bio**_

_**Name: Nico Robertson**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Appearance: Average height, dark brown she doesn't bother trying to comb or style, green eyes slightly darker than Hiccup's.**_

_**Characteristics: Isn't as strong as the Viking teens but is still pretty strong, he's quite clever and has a vivid imagination, he's also quite the daydreamer, he's witty and can usually get out of tricky situations, has a good sense of humor, he's very forgiven and is extremely loyal to his friends and family, and will do anything to protect them.**_

_**Weapon Preference: Prefers to use a double sided axe similar to Astrid's one.**_

**If there's anything you want me to add to the bio either PM me or review and I'll make sure to add it.**


End file.
